The One That Had To Do With Me
by FranFranWriter
Summary: I couldn't stop the tears from flowing "why?" why is she coming back? "Because I love you idiot" she smiled softly running her fingers through my hair. I missed that... no; I missed her. I'm lucky to have her I know I know... I won't let her go again
1. Prologue

**Helyo again! Here's another fanfic. I know I'm not done with the other one but the idea for time one was the only thing on my mind since yesterday! As usual** _italic in ''=thinking italic(in nothing)=exaggeration_ **Bold= setting change/POV change/authors note**

 **Here weeeee goo!**

 **But first! I don't always write fanfics about Natsu hurting Lucy, I swear!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That beautiful work of art goes to Hiro Mashima**

 **Alright!**

 **Natsu POV**

' _How could she?'_ is all that ran through my head. Why? Because I know. I know she was with _him_ again. _'That bitch'_ tears started to roll down my cheeks _'why Luce? Why did you do this to me?'_ I saw them exchange kisses on the cheeks. Why? Why Lucy… _'Who is he? How do you know him? What about me?'_

Lucy came home into our apartment and plopped on our bed "I'm tired Natsu, leave me alone" is all she would say. I would ask about him and she would glare at me like it was nothing "idiot…" she mumbled closing her eyes.

My head hurt, I couldn't wrap my head around this. Lucy was always so nice to everyone, especially to me and her cousin Levy. She blushed as red as Erza's hair when I confessed to her, then she confessed to me. She always seemed so sweet like candy_ but too much candy gives you cavities doesn't it?

I left the bedroom _'do it'_ went to the kitchen _'she deserves it'_ opened the drawer _'this is what you get for messing with my feelings'_ and stormed back to the bedroom.

Lucy looked so peaceful yet tired, weirdo. I raised my arm slowly. I started to have second thoughts _'should I really do this. I probably feel this way because of the alcohol from the club; maybe tomorrow she'll explain herself'_ I was deciding against it until I remember what I saw. Her lips jamming into his… her flushed face… his smirk… I couldn't let her get away with this anymore.

Her tired eyes slowly opened to look at me "hey Natsu, I…" her voice trailed off and her eyes widened at what I was holding tightly in my hand.

I hold back the tears, there's no going back now. "Natsu!" she yelled quickly sitting up. Fear was written all over her face. She was at my mercy, and I had no intensions of holding back. I took a step closer and she started to cry.

"What are you doing?!" she was trembling but I didn't care. I was walking up to her _'wow… I'm really going to go through with this'_ "put that knife down!" she screamed. I pulled her off the bed by her hair. She responded by sending out an ear piercing screech and rubbing her head and bum with a teary face.

"I'm gonna make this quick for the _both_ of us" I said to her with a twisted smile. Her brown orbs showed great pain and confusion but I couldn't let that get to me. "NATSU ST-"

I stabbed. She bled. I stabbed again and again and again. After about 6 times I stopped. I smiled in pure satisfaction. _'Aw, poor Luce'_ I was gonna call the police but I heard someone banging on the door.

"Lu-Chan?! Are you ok, why were you screaming?!" _crap_. It was Levy "Oi fire-breather open up! I know you're in there!" Gajeel pounded the door. _Crap crap crap_. I stared at Lucy's motionless body for 2 seconds but then ran out the window. By the time I made a bit of distance I heard someone scream "LUCY!"

I pulled out my phone and texted Erza, Gray, and my little sis, Wendy to meet me at the club, Fairy Tail and that this was an EMERGANCY so they need to be there ASAP. They all texted ok.

 **10 minutes later (Natsu POV)**

"WHAT?!" they all screamed at me "Ni-san how could you?" Wendy looked at me with teary eyes. Erza looked like she was going reply what happen 10 minutes ago but her as me and me as Lucy. Gray looked like he was gonna pull out his phone and report me to the cops right then and there. "I have a good reason!" I argued forcing myself to cry.

They all froze. I told them the whole truth… And by the truth I mean Lucy struck me and attacked me cursing me out, and showed them false proof. They were all speechless. They all mentally thought about me then Lucy. They knew me for years (Wendy her whole life), compared to Lucy _almost_ a year. I never hit Lucy before, her, sometimes playfully or purposely if I annoy her. They never EVER seen me cry before unless it was about something BIG. And I probably stabbed her in self-defense.

They all believed me_ well I don't know about Wendy, she still seems conflicted. I sighed looking out the window.

 **5 months later Normal POV**

"WHAT?! BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs. Natsu just got away with murdering Lucy. _He got away with it._ "Are you all retarded or what?" she bursted into tears while glaring at her so called "friends" Erza glared back at Levy "It was Lucy's fault anyways, Natsu was just_" "BULLCRAP!" Levy yelled "I know Lu-Chan better than anyone here; she would have NEVER even _consider_ 'abusing' Natsu"

"you said yourself you didn't see her for 2 years before she ran away from home, people change, how do you know Lucy didn't change" Gray asked angrily crossing his arms. Levy let her head sink "because she loved him…" she mumbled but no one heard her besides Wendy. Natsu spoke up "go away Levy, you're not wanted here, _no one_ likes you besides that crazy blonde"

Levy looked at Wendy who mouthed I'm sorry and bowed a tiny bit. Not even the 12 year old would help her? Levy ran away from the court building. She wanted nothing to do with those people anymore.

While running she tripped and fell on her face. Great, another reason to cry. She felt water fall on her. _'Now it's raining?! Amazing!'_ she thought. Levy sat there in the rain ignoring the weird looks people gave her as they passed by.

Suddenly a shadow appeared around her and the rain stopped. No stupid, someone put something over her. She looked behind her "Gajeel?" He gave her his weird smile "what's up shrimp?" Levy rolled her eyes. Gajeel helped her up and stared at her face. "What?" she asked politely. "You look sad" Gajeel mused, he known her for 2 years but he never saw her anything but happy, calm, or angry, or at least that's all he remembered.

Levy sighed "I told Lucy to get a lawyer but she felt like she wouldn't need one" "why?" Gajeel asked "because I have Natsu~" Levy mimicked her best friend/cousin's voice "Gihee" Gajeel laughed his weird laugh "that was pretty good"

Levy chuckled. Gajeel smiled warmly sending Levy into a state of shock. He _never_ smiles warmly! Not even that time Natsu broke Lucy's new phone and she flipped.

Gajeel using his free hand took one of Levy's. "Lucy loves you, it's all gonna be ok" Levy smiled, that was the sweetest thing she ever heard from Gajeel.

And when she thought he couldn't get sweeter he kissed her; _kissed her_ ; on the lips!

Levy's eyes widened but a few seconds later she closed them and melted into the kiss. They couldn't hear people cheering for them until they broke the kiss to gasp for air. Both of their faces were bright red and they hugged

"L-Levy…" Gajeel started, nervously "Hmm?" she looked up at him still hugging "I love you" Levy beamed as she felt her face flush "I love you too Gajeel" "and Levy…" he shook and cleared his throat _'I shouldn't be nervous… she'll say yes right?'_ he sighed "will you be my girlfriend?" Levy face barely changed which confused Gajeel

However, when he looked into her eyes, it was a different story "I thought I already was"

The crowd cheered so loudly Natsu and friends **(lol)** almost got interested to check it out. Natsu said bye to his friends and walked Wendy to her mother. He walked to his apartment, the same apartment Lucy picked and let him live in with her. Natsu plopped on the bed inhaling deeply.

Strawberries and Vanilla; the smell was faint but there. Strangely Lucy always smelt like those even when she claims she didn't put any perfume. _'She shouldn't have had anything to do with me'_

 **5 years later year X79 Place: unknown (Normal POV)**

A person twisted her long hair between her fingers looking at a file

"Year X74, 11/13; Judge finds 18 year old Natsu Dragneel not guilty of the _"murder"_ of 17 year old Lucy Heartfilia" she read out loud then threw it in the garbage. She mailed a package and texting a message to a number

"Hey Levy_"

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn Heylo again! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS MWAHAHAH lol hope you enjoyed**

 **WHOO! *wipe imaginary sweat* over 1,400 words? That a new record for me! Thanks for reading**

 **Follow, favorite and comment! Ciao!**


	2. Miss you

**Hola, how are you? Good, fine, bad?**

 **Whatever it is, greetings to my world of fanfic *Random person #1* "Shut up and get on with the story!" Geez! I'm trying to do an intro *pouts***

 ***Random person #2* "WE DON'T CARE!" yeah yeah whatever,**

 **Heeeeerrrrreeee we go! Let'sa go!**

 **Levy POV**

*sigh* _'he's late.'_ I'm on a date with Gajeel right now_ or a least I'm _supposed_ to be. I looked around again, just in case that slick bastard tried to do a sneak attack on me. Last week I was drying a frying pan I washed after dinner and he snuck up on me, making me swing the frying pan, almost ramming it into his face.

Out of boredom I played with my hair and the orange headband in it. It grew a lot not to mention I straightened it. I smiled as I remembered something from when I was 8,

'" _Levvvvyyy-Chaaaannn" Lucy pouted. I shook my head. I didn't want to let her. "Let me straighten your hair! I know how to!" my blonde cousin whined "but I like it curly" I frowned at her "but it's ALWAYS curly" she argued "so? Who cares?" I shrugged. I put on my stubborn face like she would've when she wants something badly. "I _" "Levy time to go!" my mom called. Lucy pouted and puffed her cheeks in defeat "bye Plue" I petted her small blonde morkie who wagged his tail and tried to lick me; to Lucy I twisted my curly hair in her face and laughed. She turned her face "whatever, bye"'_

I laughed a bit. If Lucy could see me now, depending on her mood she might of:

A. Pouted and whined

B. Practically bite my head off

Or C. Be proud of me and act as if _she_ accomplished something major

I traced my fingers down the headband. Lucy gave it to me as a Christmas present _'"here you go Levy-Chan, I made it!"'_ she smiled widely. I could DEFINITELY see she made it by glancing at it, I felt like I didn't need to but I still took it out of kindness. I was wrong, my hair was always a huge messed compared to Lucy's that was mostly forced into a "perfect" bun, I love the headband, and orange was my favorite color too.

I sighed, I still didn't get over my dead cousin and it's been _5 years_. In my defense the court is shit, Lucy done more for me than she knows, and_

"Bookworm?" Gajeel waved his hand in my face. How long has he been sitting in front of me? I blushed in embarrassment while mentally scoffing at the new nickname Gajeel gave me when he discovered my love, and collection of books. I'm just like Lucy he said, expect in his opinion the unpeppy, meaner, and hotter version. I don't know if I should be upset or happy to that comment.

"Why are you late?" I questioned and he frowned "damned traffic took forever to clear up" I smiled. We chatted laughed, teased, blushed, ate, etc. for 3 hours until Gajeel got a text and sighed

"What's up?" I asked, batting his hand away from my waist "group meeting" he forced a smile, he knew how much I HATED hearing about those people besides Wendy. She personally apologized for her and her brother's behavior. I forgave her, but not Killsu and the others

Gajeel got up and kissed my cheek "see you at home" he grinned evilly. I felt my face flush. I pouted as he left… _'I blame Lucy for this habit'_ and walked home myself.

When I got home I marveled at the glorious house I brought and let *coughed* _'more like forced'_ Gajeel to live in with me. There was a package for me. There was no return address or sender name. 'Secretive huh? What if this is a bomb?' I thought it over and shook my head; I don't have any enemies beside Killsu and friends **(lol XD)** and I'm 95% sure they don't have access to that sort of thing. I took the package inside curious.

 **At Club Fairy Tail (CFT) Normal POV**

"Awesome" Natsu (to Levy Killsu) pumped his fist in the air "This summers's gonna be EPIC! I'M ALL FIRED UP" Natsu yelled standing up at the table. "Yo Flame-brain!" Gray snorted "Are you trying to get kicked out by Gildarts again?" Natsu reluctantly sat back down. Gildarts didn't just kick him out, he humiliated him in front of the whole club, and his girlfriend Lisanna_ _on a Saturday night!_

Erza nodded to Natsu's earlier comment. "I too, agree this is going to be a great summer" Suddenly stars filled her eyes "Jellal and I are going to the Magnolia National amusement park" Wendy's face lit up "My mom and I are going fishing with my cat Carla!" she turn to Gajeel "what are you going to do Gajeel-san?" he gave a mischievous smirk at her "that's classified" Wendy looked at him in silence, face turning red when she realized what he meant.

Natsu scoffed in his mind 'can't believe they're still together.' "I'm gonna meet up with my childhood friend Lyon, I found him a couple days back, we talked on the phone decided to meet up" Gray looked and acted calm but the anticipation was clearly in his eyes. Natsu flashed a fanged smile smile "I'm gonna go on a date with Lisanna"

Erza and Gray smiled, Wendy's smile looked force but Gajeel looked down right disgusted. "Is there a problem Gajeel" Natsu sneered. Gajeel faced relaxed into a smirked "nothing much _old pal_ just thinking about how you killed your last/first girlfriend in _"self-defense"_ as you call it and moved on in a month" Natsu froze he knew exactly where this was going and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Gajeel continued "You know, 17 year old Lucy Heartfilia, the optimistic peppy blonde Bunny-girl that _loved_ you, but you betrayed her"

"STOP IT GAJEEL, HE DID NOT" Erza boomed so loudly some people took notice. Trying to break the tension Wendy smiled awkwardly and yelled "we all seem tired let's call it a day and leave" disappointed in the meeting that was supposed to be fun Natsu agreed. Everyone said their goodbyes, walking their separate ways. "You can go Natsu-san, I want to walk alone, I'm going to a friend's anyways" Wendy smiled and waited for Natsu's nod then walked to his apartment. After that court day Wendy stopped calling him Ni-san, he noticed and sure she noticed too.

Natsu walked to one biggest slaps to his face called his home. Why say that? That's where Lucy used to live happily until Natsu took let away from her.

 **Natsu POV**

I feel so lonely sometimes, even with Lisanna with me. My little sis has grown up so… distantly, not literally but I can't help feel this way. My mind started to stir to an unwanted memory even when I tried to ignore it…

'" _Where are you taking me Natsu?!" Lucy shouted so she can be heard as I dragged her arm through the crowd. I didn't respond, I wanted for her to see it not have to explain it to her. When we reached the destination I studied her face which was closely examining the building in front of her. "Fairy… Tail?" she titled her head to the side and looked at me in confusion. "This, is one of the best places in the whole world" I told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. I explain to her meeting Erza and Jellal here and other good memories like how Gildarts took care of me when I was younger and had Wendy and her sick Mother. She listened closely_ with the sparkle in her eyes and pecked me on my cheek. "It means a lot to me that you would share a place that you hold special with me" I poked her cheek playful and kissed it "well, you're special to me weirdo"'_

Her face turned a pretty shade of pink and her face? I can never forget it, even if I try. I was at home I unlocked the door and locked it again after I stepped inside _'her face turned face red and she nearly screamed, "how can you constantly drink this?!" I laughed at Luce's reaction and shrugged "I guess I'm just use to it. 'Fire Whiskey' isn't for beginners I suppose" "You should've told me that before I drank it!" Luce pouted'_

I took off my clothes and went into the shower to clear my head _'"Hey Natsu?" Luce smiled beautifully at me. She stepped close. Too close. I felt her steady breaths and her chocolate eyes stared into my dark green ones. She titled her head cutely "I looovvvve you" she hummed, looking satisfied when I felt my face heated. She was TEASING me. Two can play at that game Lucy. I put my hands on her waist squeezing a bit and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. I don't know how red my face but I knew Lucy's was probably 10 times worse. Her eyes fluttered when I broke the kiss and hugged her "love you too"'_ even with the shower head water spraying on me I knew I was crying, I feel so guilty not to mention lonely, I took it out on everyone around me, especially Levy

' _I'm so sorry… I promise never to get really drunk again… if I could only see her again…'_

 **Levy POV**

I was peacefully enjoying my movie until Pantherlily, the black cat Gajeel gave me cuddled into my feet scratching it. I paused the movie, he wanted my attention so I gave it to him, and it lead me to the package I put in the hallway and left it there. I forgot about it!

I walked up to it and eyed it. I shook it but still couldn't tell what was inside. I opened the box and found a phone inside, but it wasn't mine! I turned it on taking a paper out of the box. "The password huh?"

Unlocking the phone there was three messages. Sitting down on the ground and petting lily's head, which was sleeping on me I went to messages. 'I hope I'm not invading anyone else's privacy' I thought but my interested was poked, and I felt the deep need to check the messages, I couldn't ignore it.

First message: Hey levy how are you? I missed you a lot and I'm so sorry

Second message: I read in disbelief… yet some hope. No it COULDN'T be true right? This could be a low prank…

Third message, a video I nervously watched it and when I it finished dropped the phone on the ground. Tears flooded my ears and covered my mouth in disbelief yet belief.

Lily woke up and stared at me. Gajeel came home just then and ran to me worriedly "Shri—er… Levy…" I pointed to the phone with one hand "t-the m-messages" I trembled.

He glared at the phone before snatching it up and checking all three messages. His eyes widened and then there was a new text

'Call me back when you get this :/'

I stared at Gajeel and he nodded. I grabbed the phone and called the number saved on with someone's name.

I felt the tears building up as I put the phone on speaker. "Hello, Levy?" I broke the tears flooded my face

 **Did you forget I love cliffhangers? MWAHAHAH. Who do you think gave Levy the phone? Think people! Anyways see you later, I don't thinking I'll be updating 'Could We Forgive And Forget' because honestly, my back hurts from sitting up for too long but I didn't want to stop, I wanted to keep typing. I can't stop making each chapter for a story longer then the last, oh well**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Lucy

**Hey how you doing?**

 **I'm back \\(o8o)/**

 **By the by: Please don't keep saying please update on weekdays, I'll rarely post on those days unless I have a day off or chapter ready**

 **Just warning you, things about to go downnnnn!**

 **Random person #1: "Finally!" Shaddd uppp**

 **Let'sa go!**

 **Normal POV**

Running. Levy was running. Where? To Fairy Tail. _'I hope they didn't leave yet'_ she prayed in her mind. She needed to talk to Wendy, this was important. When Levy ran inside FT she looked around for a certain long haired bluenette. When she spotted her she waved her hand in the air. "Wendyyy!" _'Huh?'_ Wendy turned looking at the short bluenette and smiled "Hi Le- uh…" Natsu stepped between Wendy who stood up and Levy. Natsu's growl could be heard from his mouth. The two had a stare off. Tension sparks flying through the air but it eased when Wendy softly pushed Natsu of the way.

Wendy bowed at Levy "Hello Levy-san how are you, I haven't seen you in a while" a bright smile spread across her pretty face. Levy smiled just as brightly but with a look of excitement and hope. "It has, sorry for not texting or calling much…" she rubbed the back of her neck. Wendy shook her head "its ok, I'm sure you've been busy,"

Levy just nodded and cleared her throat. "So Wendy, do you have plans for this Saturday?" Wendy thought it over and shook her head again "No, may I ask why?"

Levy smiled at her cuteness "you don't have to be so polite" Wendy blushed in embarrassment "R-right… sorry" Levy leaned close to Wendy and whispered something unknown to everyone but Gajeel. Natsu watched his sister's eyes widen. "There?! Really?" Wendy suddenly had a look of excitement. Wendy practically jumped around squealing. Levy put a finger to her lips "I'll text you the details later ok?" Wendy nodded and sat down. Just before she left Levy turned around to send Gajeel a look who smirked.

Everyone watched Levy leave and stared at Wendy who was staring at her watch. "Its 9:56 (p.m.), we should all go home" everyone agreed and got up. Gajeel sprinted after Levy, Erza walked in the direction of town (where she and Jellal lived), Gray walked to his home, and Natsu followed Wendy.

"So Wens, what was that about?" Natsu tried to question his sister. While walking, Wendy turned around puzzled; "what do you mean Natsu-san?" Natsu sighed. "What did that midget Levy tell you?" Wendy just turned around and ignored Natsu's question. "That's very rude of you to say _Natsu_ " Wendy suppressed his name without the –san.

Natsu tried to hold his anger, for her sake but couldn't help his risen voice. "Wendy tell me, NOW. I need to know what that blue pig is up to. Having the nerve to show her face to us and talk to _my_ little sister like it's nothing"

Wendy started to get annoyed, she didn't want Natsu to bad-mouth Levy behind her back, even if the two really _dislike_ each other. "That is enough Natsu, you can go home to Lisanna, following my path will get you home longer" Wendy raised her voice hoping her Natsu to just go away. "No" Natsu said sternly standing his ground "Levy is the worst, ugliest person I've ever had to cross paths with besides that dumb blonde bimbo not to mention she_" "NATSU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Wendy yelled at her brother, she wasn't just disrespecting Levy but he was also disrespecting _Lucy_ , and _he killed her_ _ he said otherwise but she doesn't believe him.

Natsu stared at Wendy fury burning in his heart "ARE YOU STUIPD WENDY? I'M LOOKING OUT FOR YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH!" "YOU SHOULDN'T BE 'LOOKING OUT' _FOR ANYBODY_ BECAUSE YOU'RE A _MURDER_ NATSU" Natsu looked like he was ready to strike "I DIDN'T KILL HER!" his heart felt pain at the lie he just yelled "LIAR!" Wendy screamed.

Natsu grabbed Wendy's shoulders and crazily shook her. "SHUT UP WENDY!" "Stop!" Wendy voice softened in fear. "WENDY YOU_" "AHHH!" Wendy screamed making Natsu releasing her quickly and feeling bad for his crying half-sister. Wendy ran home but Natsu didn't follow her, instead turning to face the direction of his home.

 **Wendy POV**

He can be so scary. I am crying my eyes out… how sad… when I was younger I was always a 'crybaby' and now I'm 17, but I feel like I still am…

"I'm home…" I mumbled to no one. I rubbed my eyes and smiled, then opened the door and greeted my mother Grandeeney. "Hi Grannie!" I giggled and she just rolled her eyes. "Wendy…" I turned to face her. She was studying my face _'oh no… have I been figured out?'_ "Why have you been crying? Don't bother lying child, your eyes are red_ wait, has that sorry excuse for my step-son done something to upset you?"

I bit my lips thoughtfully. If I said yes it's not like she would be fazed; She NEVER have liked Natsu. I still wonder why_ err… I USED to wonder why. I nodded and walked into her arms. "Why that little_" I laughed softly as I listened to my mom's endless rants and curses about Natsu. She kissed my forehead and I took a shower, dried my hair, and dressed in my plain pink nightgown.

I sighed before Carla cuddled in my arms. I started to pet, her white fur is just so soft. I leaned into her fur closing my eyes "It's going to be okay soon" she meowed. I took my iPod and listen to the songs Lucy showed me when I was younger and she was… you know…

 **Thursday (2 days before Saturday), Normal POV (At Natsu and Lisanna's place [Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna])**

"What do you think is going on?" Lisanna asked frowning. From what she heard from her boyfriend, the _mighty_ , Natsu Dragneel, Levy is a traitor that was in the group before her and tried to frame Natsu for someone's death. "I don't know" Gray crossed his arms. "We should kick her out"

"Huh?" Lisanna turned to her boyfriend. "I think Wendy should give us answers or she gets 'kicked out' of our group" Natsu said sternly. Erza and Gray were thinking about it but Lisanna frowned even more. "We can't do that to your younger sister," Lisanna said just as sternly as his tone. Natsu flinched and sulked unnoticeably "R-right…"

Erza started to smirk "I have a plan"

 **Hours later (still Normal POV)**

Wendy is at a mall near her home. "Ready Natsu?" Lisanna smiled. Natsu nodded and blushed when Lisanna kissed his cheek "let's follow her"

"Totemo Kawai? That's a fancy, and not to mention EXPENSIVE store" Natsu yell-whispered. They stalked inside, earning a few looks from the guards and watched Wendy.

"Meow" Carla meowed as Wendy asked if the dress she holding is a good dress. "I like it too" she smiled and walked to the cashier. "Thank you miss, that'll be $1999.99" Natsu and Lisanna gasped so loudly Wendy turned around curiously but saw nothing so turned back around. "She's probably gonna use a loan or something" Lisanna suggested quietly "A loan like that would take a_" "Natsu look!" the sneaky couple watched as Wendy pulled $2,000 _in cash_.

The two gasped again making Wendy ask the cashier if she hears that too or it's just her. The two stared at Wendy in disbelief as she brought lots of expensive hair products and make-up supplies. All _in cash_.

"Got everything?" Natsu kissed his girlfriend softly on her cheek "yep" Lisanna smiled at him as she wrote all the information that witnessed "Let's go"

 **Meanwhile**

Erza and gray were listening to Levy through her _2nd floor window_. "Why the second floor…?" Gray groaned painfully as a heavy Erza stood on his shoulders. "Shut up" she growled "Remember, look up and it'll be the end of you" Erza warned making Gray sweat bullets _'I just had to be stuck with Erza'_

Erza looked through the window and listened. "She has a new phone" Erza whispered to Gray, expecting him to write it down while holding her heavy self.

"Thank you so much!" Levy was beaming at the phone on the line "We're all gonna have a good time at the Fiore Grand Ball! Thanks for the tickets to Hargeon! Wendy, Gajeel, and I are gonna have a good time!" Erza gasped. "What is it?" Gray somehow managed to ask. "Put me down" she ordered and he obeyed.

"Levy Gajeel and Wendy are going to FGB, Fiore Grand Ball" Erza told him. He stood there stunned "FGB?! But that ball is only for really rich or famous people! Who could Levy possibly know that can get her _three_ tickets to go there?! You gotta be kidding!" _'Well, there's one person that could get them tickets there…'_ the two thought frowning as they thought of their dead friend. Suddenly a dark aura appeared around Erza "Are you calling me a liar?" "N-no!"

 **1 hour later (The whole spy group) Meet up at FT**

"Interesting…" Erza rubbed her chin as she told the information Gray and her got and listened to Natsu and Lisanna. Erza showed them a page on her phone "FGB is hosting this year in Hargeon, and it's this Saturday"

Natsu opened his mouth about how to get there until Gray answered his question smirking. He waved 4 airport tickets in the air

"In a few days, we're gonna crash a party"

"YEAH!"

 **Next day after the long plane ride (Wendy POV)**

I was silently reading a book in a hotel. I can't believe this is happening, first FGB, then I get to see _her_ again. Carla was sleeping by the window sill looking adorable and peaceful _'too bad I'll have to wake her up soon'_ I smiled sighing, hoping she won't try to scratch my eyes out. I heard weird noises out my window so I took a peek. _'Just a peek…'_ I told myself but then wished I hadn't.

"What are they doing here?!" I whisper-screamed. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna are in Hargeon, why?! What if they came to follow me… I shook my head _'As if, they probably don't even know I left'_ I thought reassuringly.

 **10 minutes later Natsu POV**

Wow, I've never would've thought I'd follow my sister out of Magnolia, spy on Levy, AND crash a stupid fancy party at the same time. I was walking around the town. We weren't gonna stay here in Hargeon for too long so I wanted to walk around alone to enjoyed the place.

And I WAS until someone bumped into me. "Oooff!" we both fell. "Are you okay?" I asked and looked at the person. It was a blonde police officer. Her hair was long and it was covering her face, but I could see she has creamy white skin due to her wearing a skirt and black shirt with a uniform vest. Something about this women attracted me, but it made me feel scared, I wonder why… oh well.

I extended a hand to help her up. Her hesitation was clear, but she reluctantly took my hand regardless. "Sorry…" she whispered so low I barely understood then ran off. I felt disappointed, I didn't get to see her face. I _really_ wanted to see her face. I think I got too much fresh air, I'm going to the hotel…

 **Next day in the evening Normal POV**

The group (a) spotted Wendy with Carla Levy and Gajeel at the entrance. Wendy curtsied and group B went inside. The members of group A all shook their heads as Erza and Lisanna made their way to some security guards to distract them. While doing so, Natsu and Gray quietly pried a loose window open and went inside. Soon enough Lisanna and Erza came inside. Well… Natsu politely helped his lady friend down and after that Erza jumped down, using Natsu and Gray to cushion her fall.

Group A together found group B and sneakily watched them. Wendy (if you care is wearing a big beautiful velvet and blue dress with many white ruffles and help her some her hair in a ponytail in the back the rest out, and colorful pin the hold the do. She had light make-up giving a natural look and cat eyes. She was also) was squeezing Carla **(poor thing xD)** and hopping up and down. "I'm so excited to see her! I missed her so much!" Levy nods happily holding in her tears. Gajeel took Levy hands "Shall we dance my lady?" Levy giggled "This isn't like you at all! But yes, we shall" and the two did the waltz. After two minutes of dancing Wendy told Levy and Gajeel she was gonna find a seat. They nodded.

As Wendy took a seat group A moved, leaving the couple alone. Wendy was calming patting Carla. "Wow, I wish I knew sooner Carla!" Wendy beamed "I missed her so much, I can't wait to see her again"

"See who?" Lisanna asked as she struggled to _waltz; with Natsu_ who got shrugged. "Let's wait longer" Erza sighed waltz **(ing?)** with Gray who was secretly praying he wouldn't mess up. A boy who looked around her age tapped Wendy. "Would you like to dance?" he extended a hand nervously. Wendy smiled "Sure! Why not?" using a hand to take his and be lead to the 'dance floor'. Wendy placed Carla down next to her and waltz **(ed?)** with the boy. "H-hello…" he managed. Wendy giggled "Hi!" "I'm Romeo Conbolt. I'm 18 years old, and the heir to the Conbolt Company" "I'm Wendy Dragneel, or Marvell. I'm 17 years old and the heiress to nothing" she giggled. Romeo and Wendy talked for what seemed like hours (it was only 15 minutes) until Levy tapped on her shoulder. "Wendy, we can see her now." Wendy beamed then turned to Romeo "excuse me, I'll probably see you later Romeo" "wait!" Wendy turned and gave Wendy a piece of paper. "You're phone number?" Romeo nodded. Wendy smiled and quickly wrote hers on another piece. Wendy picked up Carla and started waving until Levy took her arm and dragged her away.

"Is that you're new boyfriend Wens?" Levy teased the younger girl. Wendy blushed "it's not what you think I-I…" "Loooovvee him?" Levy rolled her tongue "Levy-sann…" Wendy whined blushing even more and making Levy laugh as they reached Gajeel

Group A followed Group B until group B **(oh my gosh)** went in a room. Everyone put their ears to the door listening to what sounded like a women squealing. "Oh my goodness! I missed you guys so much! You grew up a lot too Wendy!"

Everyone's face paled (beside Lisanna's) due to the familiarity of the voice. A very shaky Natsu slowly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Everyone (and besides the dumbfounded Lisanna) felt their heart beat stop. Natsu felt tears start to form in his eyes

"L-Lucy?!"

A women with straightened blonde hair up (now) up to her chest and short puffy pink dress smiled awkwardly.

"H-hello… minna…"

 **Heyo!**

 **That took long between planning and typing the final!**

 **I bet at least someone is wondering 'WHAT?! I thought Lucy was dead?!' about that…**

 **Any who! Thank sooo much**

 **Special thanks to the people who commented: Anonymous, Fanfic lover, .heartbreaker, chocolateowo (who made me laugh), and finally my first commenter,** **taboadayvonne**

 **Bye ya'all AND GO TO SLEEP, I'M POSTING THIS AT 12:02 A.M.! :P**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Explanations

**I don't know what to say, besides hi…**

 **Umm… so, this weekend I'm posting two chaps of this story and CWFAF**

 **There's no Monday sooo YESSSSSS *Parties***

 ***Stares at Random person #1 and 2* ok fine…**

 **Chapter 4**

Explanations

 **Normal POV**

Natsu ran to hug Lucy but she stepped to the side, letting the _wall_ give him a 'hug' instead. Lucy's featured twisted into a frown. Twisting her hair Lucy turned to Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel who were equal confused. Erza's face also turned to a frown "Lucy… I'm so happy you're ok but, why haven't you ever told us?" Lucy gulped at the aura that was around Erza. Biting her bottom lip she replied "Because I wasn't supposed to…"

Lucy turned to Gray who looked at her softly. "What do you mean Lucy?" Lucy finally stopped with touching her hair and looked at the ground. It almost as if she mentally tried to communicate with the ground and ask it to swallow her whole. "Well, years ago…" _'WHAT HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" Jude, Lucy's father voice boomed so loud people from down the block were complaining. Lucy cupped her face in her hands crying "I-I don't know papa… Natsu just… I don't know why…" Jude felt nauseate looking at his only 17 year old daughter that had to get stitches in a hospital. "You see Lucy? I was right, you shouldn't have trusted the people you just met, especially the pink one." If Lucy didn't feel so conflicted she might've giggled at least, but alas… "Papa I'm so sorry, I won't let my guard down so much ever again!" Jude scowled "Don't say sorry to me! Besides I don't want you associated with those MONSTERS again!" "But Papa! Erza and Gray didn't do anything and I'm sure Natsu…" "NO LUCY! IF YOU EVER GO TO THOSE PEOPLE I'LL NEVER LET YOU SEE THE DAYLIGHT OUTSIDE OF A WINDOW AGAIN!" Lucy shuddered and started to sob again "C-can I at least t-tell them?" "NO!"'_

Lucy grimaced at the memory holding herself tightly and shutting her eyes "that's what happened…" A deadly silence passed in the room since everyone were unsure what to say or do. Levy clapped earning everyone's attention. "So Lu-Chan, what have you been doing in the past 5 years?" Lucy smiled at the fact Levy still calls her Lu-Chan and Levy smiled grew as if saying 'of course!'

Erza, Wendy, and Lisanna understood just fine but the boys gawked in confusion. Thinking how to respond Lucy's smile faded. She wasn't sad or happy; more like tired. "With Cana" she stroked her hair. Levy eyes widened giving a 'really?' look. "I had to stay with my older cousin Cana, after a year with staying at 'home' with my father. I had to move in with her in Clover and it was TERRIBLE… She is 2 years older than me making her 20 at the time and that girl can drink!" Lucy face-palmed. Everyone besides Levy looked at Lucy questioningly urging her to continue.

"It's ok for an adult to drink, but not at least _6 whole cups every day"_ A few snorts echoed in the room at the thought "And the thing is, she _never_ gets really drunk; she not very sober either but still" everyone stood still waiting for Lucy like a child waiting patiently for their mother to read them a new book "I was missing the city life and Cana, believe it or not is a very on-going person, she wanted out too"

Lucy looked up smiling "I know we could never move to Magnolia so we convinced my dad to let us move to Hargeon, it was hard but we made a deal, we move, I get a full-time body guard" Suddenly Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna looked around nervously

They weren't supposed to know about Lucy, let alone make it into FGB. Lucy took a deep breath to hold in her giggles then put on a stone face. "He's not here, I was trusted to be in a big place under lots of cameras and _three friends_ on my own" "Cool," Natsu who hadn't gotten up from the floor replied "Who is he?" "Loke" she answered calmly. Natsu quickly sat up and choked a bit on his spit _'Loke… he's the guy Luce was kissing before_ ugh, did I just call her Luce?!'_

Lucy looked a bit menacing the way she stared at Natsu Erza and Gray "Don't mention my name ANYWHERE or my dad will get suspicious and that, won't be good for any of us _trust me_ " everyone shivered. Lucy for the first time noticed the short white haired girl. "Hello, who are you?" she asked politely. Instead of answering Lizzie took Natsu's hand and squeezed. Lucy turned to Levy and gave her a look

"That is 21 year old Lisanna Strauss" Levy rolled her eyes thinking of the best way to tell Lucy. Not finding one Levy went with being straightforward "She's… Natsu's girlfriend" Lucy froze for two and reached for her hair to twist it. As soon as she did this her body relaxed, seeming untense **(is that a word?)** "That's nice, it's a pleasure to meet you Lisanna"

Everyone eyed Lucy dumbfounded seeing the sincerity in her eyes. "Um Natsu…" said person looked down at his blue-eyed girlfriend "Can I talk to you… alone?" a bit confused Natsu nodded. Everyone watched Lizzie drag Natsu out of the room. Lucy sighed still twisting her hair nearly SCREAMING when Erza latched on to her.

Erza forcefully brought Lucy into a bone crashing hug. "I'm so sorry for doubting you Lucy! Please forgivvveee meee!"

Partly confused Lucy patted Erza's back "I-I-it's o-ok Erz-za…" Gray joined the hug making Lucy feel loved. Smiling, Wendy joined the hug followed by Levy. Seeing her boyfriend did not join the hug, Levy glared daggers at him, making him reluctantly join the group hug.

Lisanna crossed her arms frowning "Natsu, who's Lucy?" he dug in hands in his pockets "A friend." He stared at her shocked face. "But when you saw her, you looked like you were gonna cry. You even ran up to her to hug her, disregarding everything around you," Natsu lightly patted her head. "It's because, 5 years ago, Lucy was attacked and we thought she was dead."

Lizzie gasped in horror at herself "I'm so sorry Natsu! I didn't know! I thought maybe you two…" Natsu just gave her his famous toothy grin to show his forgiveness while he stroked her hair "Don't worry Lizzie, there's nothing romantic between the two of us" his heart throbbed as he thought _'there's nothing romantic between the two of us… at least not any more.'_

 **(Back to Lucy and the others)**

Everyone quickly backed away from Lucy as she let out a desperate gasp for air. As Lucy placed her hands on her knees Natsu and Lisanna walked back inside, hand in hand; smiling.

Everyone raised a brow then turned to a panting Lucy. "T-that… was by far, the SCARIEST group hug I've ever been a part of…"

Everyone besides Natsu Lisanna and Gajeel started to laugh (though Gajeel smirked,) Lucy shook her head smiling "You guys are dumb…" This statement grabbed everyone's attention. "If Natsu really _DID_ kill me that night my dad would've made him a dead man or his life a living hell… possibly both, he would've gotten away with it too…"

Lisanna's eyes widened at her boyfriend "Natsu… _you_ tried to kill Lucy?"

Natsu bit his lip making an 'oh crap' face. Lisanna stood thoughtfully swinging their linked arms around and smiled "I don't care." She said simply.

" _HUH_?!" Everyone gasped

 **Is Lisanna ok?! I hear my boyfriend tried to commit murder… peace out. I would've fled the damn country**

 **Thanks so much for reading, stay turned!**

 **Kudos to commenters! *I would check who specifically but I'm tired AF ok?***

 **Next Chapter:** Chapter 5:See you _soon_ friends


	5. See you soon friends

**Let's just jump write into the story this time ok?**

 **Get it 'write'? Huh huh?**

 **Random person #3: *cracks fists***

 **I get it damnit! So here we go!**

Chapter 5: See you _soon_ friends

 **Normal POV**

"I don't care" Lisanna said calmly. Everyone in the room stared at Lisanna to make sure she didn't go insane. Lizzie sighed. "The past is the past, I don't know what happened but that doesn't matter, it's been what 5 years as you said? Natsu changed; he's the more mature Natsu of the one I heard about before I met him" She smiled widely. Natsu smiled down at her in return squeezing her hand a bit. Lucy let out a small grunt of part amusement.

She looked into her eyes to see if there was any fear. There was some, but mostly love and hope. Under her breath Lucy mumbled "naïve…" Natsu's head shot up. Narrowing his eyes he snarled "was it my imagination or did you have something to say to Lizzie Lucy?" Not answering Lucy stared at her long blonde hair on her chest suddenly taking interest in it.

Following her gaze Natsu gaped. In the years, even though Natsu was pretty sure it would be _impossible_ , Lucy's chest seemed _bigger_ yet, natural. Natsu turned his head away before someone noticed. But as if it was his fault! Every guy Natsu ever met agreed Lucy had a smoking figure, not to mention the dress had a bit of cleavage; it was just _out there_ for goodness sakes!

Erza's eyes lit up "So Lucy can we have your phone number?" Lucy looked up, seeming distressed "No! That's crazy!" "What do you mean_ Lucy?" Lizzie asked "I was only supposed to meet Levy and Wendy, Levy and I had to beg to my dad so he would allow Gajeel to come!" Anyone that wasn't said people looked at the ground "If Loke knew, he would tell my dad. If my dad knew, any last bits of free-will I actually have will be taken away…" Lucy continued gloomy "Sheesh…" Gajeel said with a stone face, making him unreadable.

Erza then frowned "If that's the case, will we all ever see you again after today?" upsetting everyone Lucy shrugged but she smiled "but… if all goes according to my plan then yes!" everyone peered at the suddenly happy blonde, trying to figure her out. And why her eyes sparkled with sneakiness, excitement, and hope.

Erza smiled nodding and opened her arms widely for another bear hug. "Not again!" Lucy quickly dodged letting Natsu get the bone crashing hug since his girlfriend immediately let go of Natsu and jumped to the side to avoid Erza's deadly hugs. Everyone laughed at Natsu's poor face.

After that everyone left the room to enjoy to ball. Wendy talked to Romeo some more with Carla in her arms, Erza and Gray talked to some people around their ages, Levy and Gajeel were doing who knows what but the could be spotted either blushing or laughing, Lisanna went to get Natsu and her punch while Natsu stood waiting and Lucy was passing by.

The longer she looked at Natsu the clearer it was to her he trying to avoid eye contact with her. Lucy face twisted into a playful smirk "what's the matter Natsu? Is my face too beautiful and radiant for you to feast your eyes on after _allll these years_?" feeling the annoyed aura coming from him she smiled and walked away.

 **5 hours later**

Lucy found everyone that were scattered around the football sized ball room and gave them a light hug (expect Natsu of course). When she lastly found Lisanna and hugged her, Lizzie (who got separated from Natsu after a dance) looked around for any of _their_ friends. "Look, I don't care what kind of relationship you and Natsu use to have but you better stay away from him if you know what's good for you." Unfazed Lucy calmly tilted her head to the side and questioned if that was supposed to be a threat.

Angered by Lucy's calmness Lisanna bit her lip in frustration and stalked around to find Natsu. When she left, Lucy placed her hands on her hips and 'hummped' "Well she isn't very nice" she said in a childish high-pitched voice and giggled as she went outside putting on her jacket.

Outside Loke stood by the door of a limousine waiting for Little Miss 'You have some explaining to do'

"What took so long? I've been here for an _hour_ Lucy!" Loke groaned smoothing his black tux and running his fingers in his ginger colored hair. Resisting the urge to pull her hair lucy replied "catching up takes a while you know," "You're exaggerating…" Loke calmly scoffed. Lucy raised a brow "and you would know how?"

Loke rolled his eyes thinking about it and sighed in defeat with a smile on his face "fair point" he opened the door for Lucy who went inside and followed right after.

 **One short car ride later**

"Hey Cana!" Lucy waved her free hand as she stepped out of the limo taking Loke's hand with the other. "Hey kiddo!" Cana just finished a bottle of wine and took the breath mints given to her by Lucy. "But you're only 2 years o_ whatever! Are you ready to get/give the greatest lecture of your life?!" Cana pumped her fisted in the evening air "you know I am Rushi!" Lucy face-palmed then smiled turning to Loke. "We're ready to see my father now" Loke nodded leading the two women back into the limo.

 **2 hours later**

Wendy walked along with Levy and Gajeel with Carla, trying not to be disturbed by the skin-melting glare she knew Natsu was giving her behind her back. "You know what?" Natsu started talking to no one specifically "Wendy's never been one to lie, so why now?" Without turning around wendy talked to her older brother "I didn't lie, you never asked. Besides, if I told then I would've broken a promise with Lucy- _nee_ and…" Wendy voice trailed off as she realized what she said

Natsu's face scrunched up "OH! So you call her _Lucy-nee_ but me just _Natsu_? Your older brother? The guy who helped raised you and help your mother since you were a baby after _my dad_ died?" Wendy turned around angrily "he's my biological dad too!"

"This is ridiculous!" Natsu turned to Lisanna who nodded with sadness in her eyes. He then turned to Erza and Gray. He groan when he sees in their expressions they'd side with Lucy. Erza and Gray turned to glare at Natsu. "Lucy has done nothing wrong whereas YOU tried to kill her for unknown reason!" Erza cracked her knuckles "you are _SOOOO_ dead Dragneel" Gray shook his head "to think, we believed you over her"

Lisanna bursted into tears startling everyone. "Stop talking about Lucy so much! You're giving her too much attention!" she sobbed while Natsu pulled her into his arms. Lisanna wasn't done; -"She's old news, we gotta move on and stay in the present…" Levy twitched. She absolutely HATED when people bad-mouthed her cousin whether she's in the same room or not. "What's the matter _Lizzie_?" Levy smirked "Are you scared or jealous that Lucy _will_ take Natsu away from you?" Lisanna bit her lip in anger and walked faster to Levy but Gajeel blocked her. "Watched yourself" he growled so low and threateningly Lisanna paled and trembled a bit running into Natsu for support. But what did she get? Silence.

 **After the walk**

Wendy, Levy, and Gajeel quietly went into their hotel as everyone else walked to the airport with their little stuff (besides Erza who brought 5 large suitcases they had to hide when she knew they weren't saying for over 2 days).

Inside, Wendy laid on her bed while petting Carla as she waited patiently for Levy and Gajeel to hurry up in the bathroom. A panic feeling rushes through wendy so she talked to Carla like she always does to relieve her stress "I don't believe today will be the last time we see Lucy-nee. That's great_ no… amazing but; somethings gonna happen in the near future. I can feel it…" Carla meowed as if saying 'Stop worrying so much child!' and cuddled into Wendy's arms purring into her dress.

"You're right Carla…" Wendy smiled and closed her eyes.

 **Ok! So I finally finished, I just wanted to_**

"Wendy!" 'huh?' Wendy turned to the bathroom door still holding Carla "Yes?" she shouted back "Um… can you hand me my towel please?" it was Levy. What were they doing in the bath_ oh… realization hit the innocent 17 year old as she blushed heavily finding Levy's towel quickly and stood near the door "I got it!" Levy opened the door a crack and stuck her hand out. Still feeling flushed Wendy handed the towel over and Levy quickly closed the door "Thank you!" Levy sounded embarrassed "welcome…" Wendy walked like a zombie to her bed.

 **Ummmm ok…. As I was saying! From now on the chapters will mostly be around this length so yeah!**

 **Kudos to commentators (I swear, I'll eventually start ACTUALLY checking who)**

 **Ciao!**

 **Next Chapter:** Chapter 6: Old Friends Can Equal Trouble


	6. Old Friends Can Equal Trouble

**UGHHHHHH WHY?! Woe is me…. Oh! Hey-o! How are YOU doing? I'M DOING JUST GREAT! Lol, school is soooooo stressful. I have to wake up every weekday morning for school, and I have to wake every Sunday morning for now on (maybe even Saturday!).**

 **Oh well, enough of MY problems**

Chapter 6: Old Friends Can Equal Trouble

 **1 week later Normal POV**

Smoothing out her clothes a girl turned to her older cousin "I'm out! I'll finishing packing when I get back" The older cousin nodded "Bye, Louisiana" said girl face-palmed "that's NOT my name!" "Whatever Rushi," the cousin laughed. 'Rushi' shook her head and walked out the door leaving her brunette cousin by herself. The brunette flipped through the TV channels drinking her bottle of whiskey until 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

The whiskey lover opened the door to see a man with spikey pink hair and a women with ocean blue eyes and short white hair with a white frosted two layered cake. The whiskey-girl narrowed her eyes "Who the hell are you? I don't know you!" the white hair girl smiled "we're your new neighbors, I'm Lisanna Strauss and this is my boyfriend Natsu Dragneel" Natsu give the brunette a fanged grin "Yo!"

The women stared at the two then took a slip of her whiskey "is that so? Don't just stand out here and catch a cold, come in," the woman gestured to inside of her place and Natsu and Lisanna entered.

Examining the place there was a lot of boxes to be unpacked. The woman showed Lisanna the kitchen so she could put the cake down and Natsu strolled to the living room. There was a bunch of boxes, some opened, others still taped closed but there was a sturdy brown wooden Tv stand with a black flat screen TV. There also was a gray leather couch and a brown coffee table with glass in the center between the couch and TV. Looking at the table Natsu saw a plate of cookies, a picture of a small baby in a girly blue dress with her eyes closed, and a pair of red, heart shaped earrings. He picked up the earrings _'these look familiar'_ he thought stroking the smooth earrings.

He shrugged it off putting the earrings back down on the table as the two girls came in. Telling everyone to take a seat the brunette pulled her hair in a ponytail taking the plate of cookies and turned to Lisanna. "So, I'm Cana Alberona I'm 24 and sadly, single" she extended the plate to Lisanna then Natsu who both took 3 chocolate chip cookies Natsu ate all 3 in a blur and requested more so Cana handed the whole plate over. "These are delicious!" Lisanna covered her mouth with her hand to avoid spitting. Cana nodded "So Cana, were you in Magnolia before you moved?" Lizzie asked "No, I lived in another town" Lizzie glared at her greedy boyfriend as she finished her last cookie.

"Um… how long have you been in the neighborhood?" "4 days" Cana twisted her hair in boredom "I won't be staying though, I have to move to another neighborhood in 4 days" Lizzie frowned "Oh… that's too bad" Cana shrugged finishing her whiskey "Do you live in town alone" Lizzie stared at Cana in amazement of drinking so much. "No, I living with my younger cousin Lucky… no Maria!...? Suzie?" Cana rolled her eyes then smiled widely "Oh I know! Rushi,"

Natsu and Lisanna nodded, Natsu wiping his mouth on his sleeve since he _finished all 14 cookies_ "did you make these? Can you make more?" Natsu asked excitedly and frowned when Cana shook her head "sorry bud, I didn't make the cookies, my cousin did. She's really good at cooking and baking things, when I cook it always ends up looking like something that belongs in a toilet" Natsu lost his appetite making Lisanna laugh and Cana chuckle.

The three talked for hours becoming good friends as the front door opened. Cana turned her head smiling "Welcome back Ducty!" The couple heard a grunt and turned around frowning at the woman in a police's uniform "Ughhhhhh! Why are you around so often now _Lucy_?" Lizzie frowned and turned to Cana "I thought you said your cousin's name is Rush!" earning a confused look "but I'm pretty sure that's her name" Lucy face palmed.

Natsu examined Lucy's clothing. Small leather shorts with a black top with was a bit too short and a black leather vest. _'Wow, she looks ho- horrible… DEFINITELY horrible'_ Lisanna noticed his wandering eyes and hugged his side. Natsu rolled his eyes "why are you wearing a cop's outfit? Escaped from jail _already_?" Lucy gritted her teeth "If you must know, I work at the police department; it's my _job_ , you know what a job is, right?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. Lisanna looked down and fiddled with her fingers "We've been here a while, we should REALLY get going… let's go Natsu" Natsu gave a glare to Lucy before wrapping his arms around Lisanna's waist and left out the front door. Cana stared at her cousin who crossed her arms "what was _that_ about?"

Looking tired Lucy slowly turned to face Cana "it's them" "them?" " _Them_ " Cana gasped "oh I'm sorry Lucy!" I didn't know!" Lucy shrugged it off and nervously inspected the room. "Where's Loke?" Cana shifted in her seat at the name of her cousin's annoying excuse for a bodyguard "he'll be in our new place at least 5 days, no more than a week" Lucy smiled peacefully at the thought of a week without Loke, or as she sometimes called him (behind AND in front of his back) Mr. Snitch

Plopping down beside Cana, a sigh escaped from the blonde's lips "I have so much to do before we relocate and Loke comes, I need to go shopping, talk to Levy, give Wendy a present from Romeo, wash my hair…" Cana smiled flicking her hair on her shoulders "I'm ordering pizza tonight"

 **1 hour later**

"This is amazing!" Wendy clapped happily "so Lucy's plan was to live in Magnolia? Pretty cool Lucy" Erza nodded her head. Gray smiled "yeah, I wonder when we could see her though, considering with Loke around" Natsu and Lisanna stared at their friends who all reluctantly came to Fairy Tail when Lizzie said Natsu and her have big news.

Wendy turned to Gajeel who was uncharacteristically quiet the whole conversion. "Uh… Gajeel-san? Are you ok?" Gajeel peered at Wendy blushed and looked at table shaking his head no. Erza stood up a bit from her seat "spill it!" Natsu raised a brow and turned to Lisanna who tilted her head "maybe it's about Levy" Gray sat quietly thinking about the possibilities then snapped "I know! You got laid by Levy!"

Gajeel's faced glowed brighter and everyone gasped. Erza patted him on the back in approval. Elfman, Lisanna's tall buff older brother with tan skin and spikey white hair who just _happened_ to be passing by yelled "he's a real man!" everyone looked up in shock as they heard Gajeel mutter under his breath "this isn't a first…" Wendy made this weird high pitched gasp-scream as she buried her face in her hands. Erza clapped her hands excitedly "I'll plan your baby shower!" earning a chocke from Gajeel. Gray nodded in approval and Natsu, despite his relationship with Levy gave Gajeel a bro-fist.

Lisanna's face grew more and more upset as she gazed on her friends and laughing bf. She of her dream from this morning

 **Lisanna POV**

' _Huh? I can't move!' I looked around. I was in a big room; considering the vanity, walk-in closet and bed, a girl's bedroom. As I turned my head I could see Natsu and Lucy. Natsu seemed angry and Lucy exasperated. Lucy threw her arms in the air looking hurt and Natsu shoved her making her fall. Lucy buried her face in her arms and stated crying on the floor. Natsu stood there for a few seconds but bent down to comfort her. I opened my mouth to ask what's happening but my mouth was dry and no words came out. After talking Lucy still seemed sad, but better and Natsu helped her up. I was trying my hardest to call out to them, ask what's happening, ask what are they saying, but no words came out… Leaning on my boyfriend Lucy took Natsu's hand and they walked away, a peaceful vibe coming from them. Now I REALLY wanted to scream, but it's as if my vocal cords are missing._

 **Normal POV**

' _No! Natsu would never leave for Lucy, they HATE each_ other' Lizzie bit her gums as she fought her tears. Lisanna turned to face the guy she loves with all her heart _'I just want to ask him! But I don't want to rush anything? What if he's waiting for me to ask?'_ Lisanna fiddled with her fingers and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Noticing this, Natsu pecked her cheek "everything ok?" Lisanna looked up smiling sheepishly and nodded.

Later Lisanna left FT early by herself due to feeling unwell "are you sure I shouldn't come with you?" Natsu questioned but Lizzie shook her head and smiled leaving her boyfriend and friends to enjoy themselves.

As she walked down the an open field Natsu and Wendy used as a shortcut to get to their homes faster Lisanna thought about Gajeel and Levy and sighed

' _I wish Natsu and I were like them…'_ she frowned looking at the sky. Her face twisted into misguided anger as she thought of Natsu's apparent ex, Lucy. Blonde, nice/polite, pretty big brown eyes, nice figure… ugh! "I've been working up the courage to finally ask Natsu for almost a year and now this Lucy person is making most of it go away… I wish she would just disappear for good!"

Lisanna stopped walking and look down at her feet shaking her head at herself in her hands _'what did Lucy exactly do for me to hate her… what is going on with me?'_

 **Hormones Lisanna, hormones lol**

 **I got no time for an outro, thanks for reading! Ciao!**

 **Next chapter:** Chapter 7: Party plans and invitations


	7. Party plans and invitations

***Sighs* I'm having one of those moments, you know when you're an author (with multiple stories) and you have a lot of work to do…**

 **I mean seriously! I have to wake up early EVERY SINGLE DAY, no joke. I have school Monday-Fridays then my mom made me go to this program in my school on Saturdays (that I will continue to go to until next year -_-')) and I have Sunday school. I have THREE DIFFERENT ALARMS for it. So juuuussssstttttt peachy. I think I'll start updating sometimes on the weekdays it I just for last chapter of CWFAF.**

 **Any who, enough of my problems and let's just get on with the story**

Chapter 7: Party plans and invitations

 **Lucy POV**

SOOOO. I really needed to unwind… because of that reason, I'm downtown going on a shopping spree_ but I'm on a limit… so is it REALLY a 'shopping spree'? Anyways, since I just moved back to Magnolia and I saw all my friends! And Natsu, I was just thinking about getting a present for everyone. I remember when we were younger I'd always get Levy a variety of things, things she likes, things she _needs_ (weather or not she knows), and stuff to annoy her.

It's always hilarious to see her resist throwing what I gave her in my face or stomping away. We're the BEST of cousins.

I continue you to think of Levy's birthdays as I look at my phone. 2:47 p.m. March 19_ oh. My. Gosh. In three days is Natsu's birthday! I probably shouldn't care but unlike him and his new girlfriend I'm _nice_ and I _don't let_ past relationships shift my point of view on someone (*cough* most times)

Now that I had a purpose to roam this part of the city I passed by a pet shop and something told me _'this is the place'_ so, I entered. There were birds, dogs, puppies, mice, fish, kittens, cats_ there is a _blue_ cat. A blue cat. Looking over the playpen I looked around for the clerk and waved my arm, successfully getting his attention "Hello! Excuse me but why is this cat… blue?" The clerk chuckled and smiled sympathetically "the little guy has been left unattended and played neared his old owner's blue hair dye before he was given up to this shop"

 **Normal POV**

Lucy frowned feeling bad for the cat and picked him up. She carefully petted him behind his ears garning a happy purr. "How much is it for this cat?" The clerk smiled, it seems nobody ever wanted the strange blue cat before "the other normal or common cats are $65, but… you could get this cat for $49.99. Lucy thought about it and sighed at her kindness to not only Natsu, but the cat and smiled "ok, I'll take him"

"Ok so Natsu do you have any ideas?" Lisanna asked partly chewing on her pencil's easer "of course!" he grinned widely "We could hire lots of clowns to hide around the house and scare everyone that's invited, and maybe are neighbors too" Lisanna's eyes widened in amusement as she continued to listen "or, we can make or buy giant food, giant ribs, giant soda and drinks, and a giant cake with a huge candle that's lit with sparks!" Lisanna bite her lip struggling to hold in her laughter at his silliness "or maybe… we can walk side by side wearing red outfits that are on fire, but won't burn! The theme will be anything and everything hot and red, there will be a lot of hot spicy foods_ oh and everyone gets a head piece that's on fire, but won't burn like our outfits Lizzie!"

Lisanna smiled widely at his cuteness, her smiling fading more and more as she stared into his eyes, and it became clear to her that: he wasn't joking. Gawking Lizzie shook her head "I don't think we can do ANY of those in 3 days or even more…" Natsu's grin fell in sadness "but, I think I could talk to Mira and get a big ship for a private cruise," Lizzie rolled her eyes thoughtfully. Natsu's smile returned as bright as ever. On the notepad in her hands Lisanna wrote: Cruise

"I'll start making the guest list and you… do the dishes and take out the trash" Natsu's grin fell yet again at that comment and Lisanna laughed. "Hmm" Lizzie hummed, _'Wendy, Grannie (Wendy's mom), Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Elfman, hmm… yeah, Cana, Levy, Luc_ no!'_ Lisanna quickly eased Levy's name and the name she was one letter away from writing. Natsu who hadn't left yet for who knows why reason asked if she changed her mind about something. Shaking her head Lisanna stated she just eased Levy's name from the guest list. Natsu waved his head and told her it's okay to invite Levy. Taken aback and shocked Lisanna re-wrote Levy's name.

"Hey Liz" Lisanna turned around "you were doing a lot of erasing, did you erase anyone else's name?" Lizzie gulped chewing her gums and nodded. Natsu gave for a look that calmly asked who and she sighed "Lucy…" Natsu froze and grimaced "good"

Lisanna secretly smirked in pure happiness and helped Natsu decide what to text everyone.

 **Wendy POV**

Just another day at home, I was _pouring_ the cat food into Carla's food bowl when my phone vibrated and made a sound that scared the living daylights out of me (while Carla stood unfazed like 'really Wendy…') "I got to change the sound my phone makes when I get a text…" I muttered while Carla turned away eating her food.

"A text from Natsu? Oh an invitation to… a _private_ cruise?! Must be Mira" I smiled softly heading to my mother who was in the living room watching her favorite movie 'How to train a Dragon 2' Carla meowed sadly as I left her by herself but she seemed to _really_ be hungry, if she hadn't, she would've followed me and scratch my legs; unless I'm lucky, I'll expect for something in my room to be ripped to shreds _again_ *sigh*

"Mommy!" (Yes I still call my mom mommy sometimes_ it's not pathetic… just read please!) My mom glared at me for interrupting the part where the evil guy took control of the dragons and_ "yessss Wendy?" she asked in a polite/sarcastic way that made me want to chuckle "Natsu invited us to his birthday party" She paused her movie and stared at me "birthday party huh? Do I have to pay to enter?" "No." I shook my head. Hereeeeee we go…

"Is this actually a party or just a time where he is just going to brag about the 'good' part of his life?"

I handed her my phone to show her the invite "He promised he wouldn't, you know how he is with promises"

"Hmph. Is this party in the morning?"

"No 8:00 p.m.-12:00 p.m."

"Is the party a party where's are only flaming hot spicy food and lemon juice for drinks?"

"No, there will be fried chicken, rice, mashed potatoes, 2 different cakes for later, soda, alcohol for everyone but me… and more"

" _Where_ exactly is this party?"

"On a private cruise boat"

Grannie's eyes widened in shocked but then it closed partly "his girlfriend's sister paid for this right? She makes a lot of money, the lawyer… secretary girl_ what's her name Mana? Nira?" "I think you mean Mira mom, and yes" she still seemed to be considering the offer "and all expenses paid?" I nodded at this point I'm just saying what she wants to hear. "Ok fine" I smiled brightly, the party sounded fun and I really wanted my mom to enjoy it with Carla and me.

Sadly turning off the tv Grannie got up "Wendy, can you show me the fancy dresses you brought with the money your rich friend gave you?" I nodded leading her to a room where there were at least 15 expensive dresses.

We customized different outfits and tested some shades of make-up. Both had a mother-daughter moment and mom told me stories about her job and dealing with some weird people (if you care she's a LPN, licensed practical nurse)

We laughed when Grannie suddenly stopped "What is it mommy?" She grimaced and sighed "why are we spending the time_ and supplies picking _fancy_ outfits for _Natsu's_ party" That's when it hit me and I bursted into laughter. My mama groaned and rubbed her forehead "I don't get enough sleep for this" I couldn't help but laugh even more.

 **Normal POV**

Erza sat thoughtfully putting her notes aside and scoffed. She texted back

" _Why would I go to the party of someone who tried to commit murder?"_ she went back for her notes when her phone buzzed _"like Lizzie said, that's in the past, besides, there will be A LOT of strawberry cake and Jellal agreed to come with."_

She fiddled with the end of her sleeveless shirt and furiously ran her fingers through her hair to untangle the bun _"okay, if you'll lying, sleep with both eyes opened as wide as they can be"_ Natsu texted back _"but what if I changed my name and fled the country?"_ she could just imagine the goofy grin on his face right now making her more annoyed then when this 'conversion' started _"BELIEVE me when I say I WILL find and I will KILL YOU'" "isn't that a bit extreme?"_ Erza 'humped' in satisfaction knowing that goofy look is long gone from his face _"not when you're talking about cake and my bae"_

Gray on the other hand, gave a down-right NO. Natsu repeatedly called him so he eventually picked up reluctantly "What Flame-brain?!" "You should come to the party Gray, it's gonna be EPIC!" Gray rolled his eyes _'must he talk like a child getting a new toy for the first time in forever?'_ "Listen Tabasco-freak, I want little to do with you as possible."

"You sure Ice-princess?" Natsu asked with a hint of mischief "YES I'm sure now if you will excuse me_" "that's too bad" Natsu cut him off "and I was REALLY thinking against telling Juvia where you live again" Gray's eyes widened "don't you do it man!"

He heard ringing sounds in the background and paled when he suddenly heard a "Gray-sama's future wife, how can I help you?" "YO NATSU YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT THAT FAR! I'll go to your damned party… but just this once so don't get used to it…" Gray roughly pulled on his hair as he knew Natsu was smirking now.

In the distance heard Natsu say "me, party, Gray's coming" then (unfortunately) an ear piercing "yay! Juvia is so happy!" and both lines hung up. Gray sighed putting his phone down. He laid on his bed muttering to himself about how because of Natsu's GIANT MOUTH, he had to flee from his big, 3 story house which smelled like apple pie, for the a-bit-over decent sized apartment he lives in now.

"NO! There is absolutely NO WAY I'm going on that cruise and NEITHER are you!" Levy screamed "Ugh, it's a _free invitation_ to a _private cruise_ for Mavis's sake shrimp" Gajeel rolled his eyes in annoyance. "HOW COULD YOU ABONDON ME LIKE THAT?!" Levy uncharacteristically whined and bursted into tears.

Gajeel stood there conflicted. Should he be bad cop? (His normal self), or good cop? (The guy he had to be when Levy was like this). Nervous what to do Gajeel reached out and softly stroked Levy's belly gaining a kick where the sun don't shine. Levy wrapped her arms around herself as Gajeel rolled on the floor in pain. When he just about recovered and saw Levy was still sniffing "You know bookw_ err… Levy… you're invited to the cruise too ya' know" Levy looked amazed and giggled when Gajeel nodded.

Secretly Gajeel groaned to himself how he'll have to deal with this for 5 more months then Levy stated to cry again "what are you whispering about? TELL ME!"

Lucy finally left the home she'd be living in the day after Natsu's birthday (coincidentally). She placed the food she ordered in the kitchen when she got home and went to Cana with the cat.

Cana who was reading a model magazine looked up at her younger cousin raising her brow "is that dinner?" the cat twitched in fear and Lucy held him close to her chest. She was relieved when he cuddled into her chest, a sign that he calmed down. Lucy waved her finger at her cousin "Cana, that wasn't nice, he understands what we say and has feelings like us ya' know" Cana rolled her eyes smiling "geez, I was joking Rushi, besides why did you get a cat anyways?" Lucy shook her head (ignoring the fact she was called Rushi again) "he's not for me, he's a present to Natsu" Cana made an 'O' with her mouth "because it's his birthday soon, right?" Lucy nodded "how do you know?" "Liena texted me to invite me but I don't feel like going"

Trying not to laugh Lucy nodded then sighed "I may not like him very much and it is clear as day that he doesn't like me but this is a special day for him, and we used to be close so…" Lucy progressively became very sad so Cana forced her to sit and hugged her and the blue cat. "So… we aren't gonna cook the blue thing?" Lucy giggled as said 'thing' hissed at Cana "he's blue because he played in dye" Lucy stood up raising the cat in the air "so what will you name_ _him_ "

Lucy really looked at the cat who meowed happily "he isn't my cat but… I think I'll call him Happy" she snuggled Happy in her arms

… "How corny," Happy hissed "Shut up Cana!" Cana laughed

 **And… Scene! Thank you soooo much for reading my story. I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own the OOC's like Natsu's mom, Lucy's relatives, Levy's mom, and more (they'll be talked about later)**

 **I'm trying to make the chapters longer but key word: trying**

 **I reallllyyy appreciate it when you guys comment, follow, and favorite, (but you don't HAVE to_ because I would really like it Xp)**

 **Anyways, 1 updated fanfic 1 to go (I mean I still have to update CWFAF)**

 **Bye, love you guys! (Not like** _ **that**_ **!) Ciao!**

 **(I was literally about to update when I remembered I forgot this part! Oppies :P)**

 **Next Chapter:** Happy birthday to you


	8. Happy Birthday To You

**Heyyyy!…**

 ***Stares at 5 random people* um… you see what happen was, I was_ busy? Random person #1: *cracks fist***

 ***screams* Bye! *Goes into hiding with laptop***

 **Geez… Hello! I'm sorry, I was a bit busy, but mostly lazy :p**

 **Anyways here's the chapter!**

 **OH! Shout-out to my bestie! You know who you are *braces self for the phone call***

Chapter 8: Happy Birthday To You

 **Time skip, 3 days Normal POV**

Natsu woke up peacefully to the delicious smell of fresh homemade pancakes in the morning. Grinning widely he rushed downstairs to shower his unsuspecting girlfriend in hugs and kisses. Lisanna yawned after she setting up the table for his birthday breakfast, it was eggs, pancakes with sweet maple syrup, sausage, and to top it off some fruits_ oh, and hot sauce, can she get a whoop whoop? She stretched after admiring her hard work "I guess I'll wake him up n_ AHHH!" Lisanna screamed as she felt herself being swept off her feet and being spun around.

Getting a satisfying reaction Natsu laughed and put Lisanna down. Lizzie frowned sleepily pointing an accusing finger at him "Natsu! Don't scare me like that, also happ_ STOP" Lisanna kicked and shouted when Natsu picked her up again and started spinning. After a couple seconds of laughing his butt off he put her down and examined her face.

He smiled poking her face "is it just me or do you seem tired?" Lizzie yawned again smiling sarcastically "oh really?"

Lucy heard yelling so her eye busted opened interrupting her scary dreams about a blue hair mermaid chasing her. She rushed out the door to the entrance "Cana?!" she stared into the eyes of her angered cousin and yesterday's trash "ugh! What is that smell?!" Lucy pinched her nose with a hand to avoid smelling that strong scent. She got no response from Cana but heard a muffled meow which made Lucy go into a state of panic "Cana, where's Happy?!" Cana shrugged picking up the garbage bag. There was another meow followed by hiss. Cana flinched muttering "that hurt you stupid thing…" Cana furrowed her brows "Cana drop the bag" Cana paid her no mind and handed to the door so Lucy tackle her to the ground ripping the bag open.

A very displeased dirty cat and a disgusting bunch of yesterday's half chewed leftovers rushed from the bag. Frowning at the mess she'd have to clean up later Lucy turned to her 'should be mature' older cousin "Cana… why did you do that to Happy?" Cana, who still lay on the floor rolled on the ground and propped her head with a hand and placed the other on her hip "the stupid thing somehow managed to get on the shelves on smashed 2 of my drinks to the ground" Lucy froze, unsure if she should laugh or get angry at her cousin.

Instead she twisted her hair and raised a brow at her cousin who seemed amused "what?" Lucy furrowed her brows as Cana tried to suppress her laughter "remember a few days ago you said you really wanted to wash your hair?" Lucy stopped playing with her hair "yeah, what about it?" "Well that day should probably be today"

Not getting her point she looked down at the hair she was twisted and gasped in repulse. Lucy groaned "now I have extra thing to do today…" she looked down at the reeking blue cat that cuddled into her legs _'I hope Happy isn't a cat that DESPIESES water…'_

 **A few hours later**

Lisanna looked at the clock that read 3:57 p.m. She smiled as she added the finishing touches to her make-up. She put a small bow in her short silver hair to complete the look. She was beaming at how well everything she wore complemented every other. She was going to brush her hair for the fourth time until there was a huge knock on the door. Natsu, who was on the other side leaned on the door in his black tux.

"Lizzieeeee… Are you done yet? You've been in that bathroom for like an hour" he whined. Patting her hair Lisanna pouted "don't be silly Natsu! It's only been about 40 minutes, not an hour" and there was that bang like knock again. Sighing Lisanna smiled softly as she dried her make-up brushes she carefully cleaned and shoved them in her small make-up bag exiting the bathroom.

Natsu clapped and whistled as his girlfriend came into view "you look stunning Lisanna!" he grinned. Lisanna blushed brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear "thank you Natsu... let's go" Lisanna placed her wallet and make-up bag in her purse and checking its contents then took Natsu's arm.

After Lisanna locked the door and the two passed by Lucy's and Cana's temporary place they heard a bunch of hisses. Followed by the hisses there was a scream and a muffled "stupid thing!" Interest growing the couple stalked towards the partly opened window. Natsu gulped as something hit him _'"Natsu why did you enter my house through the window?!" Lucy frowned at me loosening her grip on the wooden bat in her hand. "What? I can't visit my girlfriend's home from time to time?" I grinned at her. Her face turned a light shade of pink then turned away from me "yeah but…" I hugged her from behind garning a 'yelp' from my blonde weirdo "oh stop it" I couldn't see it but I knew she was rolling her eyes, and blushing "you should really keep your windows locked weirdo" I grinned. She gave me a look that showed she was trying desperately to not giggle "well! You! You_" "what is it Luce" I teased her and she pushed me a bit, her warm smile breaking out "you shouldn't be breaking into people's house through their windows idiot" she whispered to me softly "Natsu I lo_'_ "Cana! Don't hit him with the broom!" a same blonde yelled interrupting Natsu's thoughts.

Natsu and Lisanna slowly turned their heads to each other, not knowing what to make of this. Natsu took Lisanna hand shaking his head in disgrace "the dang blonde is probably in _another_ relationship" Lisanna frowned at the window "we should get going now Natsu" Natsu nodded in agreement taking her hand and taking a quick glance at his ex-girlfriend's home.

 **4 hours later**

Natsu and Lisanna just finished their time together before the cruise. First they explored the unvisited parts of town, entering stores, trying food, checking out a few video games and then they went to one of the world's scariest, evil, most HORRIFYING places you can ever imagine

… An amusement park_ did I mention this is only terrifying for Natsu because of his motion sickness? No?

Natsu swallowed his pride, he'd do it, just for Lizzie! He'd be strong, he struggled to keep his determine game face as they rid roller coasters, rides that turned upside down, and even rides that were attached to these thin wires Natsu couldn't trust, making him even more nervous and nauseous. After that Lisanna put the bow she removed earlier back in her hair and started combing it. Lisanna wrapped an arm around his shoulders to give him some support as they went into a store. Lizzie placed him on a chair and paid for motion sickness patch secretly.

She put both hands behind her back and smiled at Natsu "you know, I'm kinda surprised you wanted to do the cruise" Natsu tilted his head "why wouldn't I? It sounds like a lot of fun" Lisanna giggled confusing Natsu even more "what is it Lizzie?" Lisanna rolled her eyes "how do I put this? The cruise is a _ship_ Natsu" his eyes widened "I want to go home" Lisanna laughed shaking his head. "Ta-da!" Lizzie revealed the patches from behind her. After reading the words on the box Natsu gleamed but then it faded "wait… why didn't we buy this before?" Lisanna fiddled with her fingers "well you see I_ oh whatever, I just wanted to comfort you" she smiled "why you little…" Natsu smiled as Lisanna giggled moving back, away from his grasp. Lisanna squealed playfully and ran out the door with the patches when Natsu got up and started to chase after her. The cashier raised a brow as they left "it won't last… somehow I know… but maybe I'm wrong…mmm… probably"

The couple walked to the dock where everyone was waiting. Grannie, noticing them waved her arm "Natsu! It's 8:13 p.m.! You were supposed to be here 13 minutes ago dimwit!" Natsu shrugged then smiled as he saw everyone that was invited was here (besides Cana) with no unwanted visitor.

Lisanna opened the box of motion sickness patches and carefully placed them on. When she was done Natsu signaled everyone on the boat. After everyone made sure they had everything the boat left the dock and went into sea.

"GRRRRAAAAAAYYYYYY-SAAAMMMAAA!~" an excited blue haired girl squealed and ran to her beloved. "What the?" Gray turned around and paled when he saw the blue haired women running up to him at full speed. "GRRRAAAYYYYY-SAAAMMAA!" she ran into him with open arms "no no NO!" Gray yelled as they were being knocked off the ship. "Gray-sama~" "SOMEONE HELP!" Gray sighed in relief when Erza grabbed the collar of Juvia's dress and pulled them to the center. Juvia, who still was holding on to Gray as if he was her lifeline glared at Erza "how _dare_ you pull Gray-sama that way?! Erza Scarlet, from now on, YOU ARE MY LOVE RI_" " _excuse_ you?" Erza glared back with quadruple the force "oh! Juvia forgot Erza is really scary and already has a beloved… Juvia is sorry!" Juvia bowed for forgiveness and Erza sighed smiling

Wendy picked up Carla and walked over to her mother who was inspecting the decorations. Giggling Wendy tilted her head "if everything to your liking?" Grannie groaned rubbing her head "I feel like I'm attending a 16 year old's party, not a 24 year old's…" Wendy bursted into laughter until Carla scratched her arm as if say 'Stop it right now child!'

After saving the 'couple' Erza went over to Jellal who was sitting peacefully on a chair reading a book. She stood in front of him smiling until he put the book down and smiled back. Erza sat on his lap and ran her fingers in his hair. Chuckling Jellal stared at Erza "the party just started, you can't be bored already," Erza pouted a bit "well, you've been going to work a lot recently so I don't get the see you in the evenings until the morning, and I'm usually not awake" He tilted a bit still smiling "yeah, I know and sorry, I'll make up to you somehow" Erza raised a brow knowing he was planning something for her "hey Jellal, how about we go play Mario Kart 8 with the others?"

He nodded handing the book to Erza then carrying her to a room where there was 2 TVs and Natsu, Lisanna, Gajeel, Wendy, and Grannie waiting to see if anyone else wanted to play. Levy sat in front of Gajeel but because of her height he could see all of the TV screen clearly. She angrily turned to Gajeel "you better win us gold prize" she said with her eyes full of fury and fire. Gajeel groaned, he knew if he didn't he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Mira and Elfman came in* and Lisanna ran to hug them "Mira-nee! Elf-ni "it's been a while Lizzie" Mira ruffled her younger sister's hair. Natsu turned around "Yo!" he flashed them a fanged grin "thanks for the cruise Mira!" Mira winked in response.

Lisanna turned back to her siblings "there's one more spot to play" she beamed "WAIT!" Natsu threw his hands in the air confusing everyone as everyone gathered in the room. Natsu sat up calming and trembled slightly "Elfman gets to play this race, Mira you have to wait until next round" "whatever for?" Mira smiled innocently. Lisanna shook her head quickly "everyone knows you're 'The Racing Demon' in racing games" Mira tilted her head " _really_?" Elfman stuck his palm out pointing a finger for every other thing she was 'a demon' at "'Cooking Demon' 'Destroying Demon' 'Butt into everyone else's love lives and call yourself the greatest match-maker of all time_ Demon'… also" "ok! Ok! I get it" Mirajane giggled "but next round I'm playing so everyone get ready!" everyone, even Erza shuddered a bit.

Lucy threw herself on her bed wondering how one cute little cat could cause so much pain to her poor hands. She flinched as she finished wrapping her hands in bandages. The blue that was dry, and luckily clean, meowed at her dumbfounded. Cana walked straight into Lucy's room earning a glare "I knew the thing would be trouble since this morning" she leaned on the doorframe Lucy frustratedly rolled her eyes. "All that wouldn't have happened if she hadn't thrown Happy in the tub of water!" she exclaimed angrily. Cana took a slip of her beer and placed a hand on her hip "what would you have done then?" "I would've slowly dripped Happy's feet into the water a couple of times then slowly put him in and pat him to try to calm him!" "Whatever," Cana shrugged then left

Lucy sighed and took a towel to rub Happy in to make sure he's dry_ and in an attempt to get some dye off "sorry Happy, it seems you'll be blue forever" Happy meowed softly as if not caring. Lucy smiled "you're right Happy, it's awesome looking to be honest," she blinked a couple times _'I have to give this cat to Natsu before I turn into a cat lady…'_

Lucy put a long coat over her skirt and dress shirt and traveled to 'Kasai* Street' she knocked of couple of times with no success. She looked at her phone seeing it was 9:35 p.m. and assumed Natsu was out with Lisanna for his birthday

Lucy looked at Happy who unluckily for her seemed fully used to snuggling into her chest. She walked home quietly with Happy sleeping soundly. _'I hope Happy won't go ballistic when I give him to Natsu hopefully tomorrow'_ went Lucy was about to enter her and Cana's pent house by elevator something hit her _'that is… if Natsu can stand seeing me long enough for me to give him a birthday present'_

 **And we're done here! I just wanted to say, when my friend and I read my fanfiction, I was kinda embarrassed at some of the mistakes so I'll fix them ASAP! *Sighs* I was having some laptop problems yesterday so I was a bit worried but everything's ok!**

 *** #1= (Yeah, I know what you're thinking, they were on the ship the whole time -_-)**

 *** #2= Kasai is the Japanese word for fire so I thought it would be nice,**

 **Thanks for reading, Ciao!**

 **Next Chapter:** Chapter 9: Unexpected Visit


	9. Unexpected Visit

**Heylo! How was your day yesterday (or couple of days depending when I post this) Merry (belated) Christmas! If you don't celebrate that, Happy Hanukkah or Kwanzaa_ if you don't celebrate any of those… Happy New Year! It's finally 2016! Let's go back to the story now,**

 **Chapter 9:** Unexpected Visit

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Whuuuaaa…" Lucy yawned petting the blue lump in her arms "good morning Happy…" She rose up smiling at the cat "did you get a good sleep like me?" Happy meowed. As Lucy got up her door flung open. An unhappy growl came from the intruder's stomach.

"Luccyyy, make breakfast!" Cana groaned leaning against the door frame.

"The only time you're guaranteed to say my actual name is when you're hungry or want booze" Lucy mumbled

"Luuuuuccccccyyy" Lucy pouted getting up. She picked up putting him on the ground so he could walk around.

"First let me brush my teeth and take a shower" Lucy yawned grabbing her towel and toothbrush. As Lucy passed by Cana she glanced behind her.

"Today feels like it's going to be an in interesting day…" Cana said but Lucy ignored her blabbering. When Lucy was in the process of brushing her teeth there was a knock at the door. She sighed running a hand through her hair and went to the entrance but Cana beat her to it. Lucy froze when she noticed Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy lamely stood there with her toothbrush awkwardly hanging from her mouth.

Natsu gawked at the sight "Good morning Cana"

Lisanna smiled ignoring Lucy's presence "good morning, not to be rude, but why were we called here again?"

Cana moved to the side making Lucy more noticeable "Rushi has a birthday present for Natsu" Cana raised a brow at her missing cousin.

At the word 'present' Lucy already snuck back to the bathroom with a heated face. She groaned when there was a knock on the bathroom door and a smirking Cana came in. "Aren't you going to give _Natsu_ his _present_?" she suppressed the words.

Lucy stared emotionlessly at Cana muttering "don't expect me to make you breakfast." Cana walked away blissfully unaware of what Lucy said.

Lucy sighed rinsing her mouth and pulled her hair up as she trotted to the kitchen. On her way there she saw Natsu staring at Happy so she picked him up and brought him to the kitchen with her.

"Yay breakfast," Cana smiled innocently at Happy causing Lucy to glare at her.

Lucy sighed petting Happy until he started to purr. When he did she smiled heating up a bagel with cream cheese and some coffee. Lucy carried Happy and her coffee mug with one arm and the bagel in the other she returned to the living room noticing the couple sitting down.

Lisanna glared at Lucy as she held her bagel in her mouth setting the coffee mug down and walked towards them.

Lucy placed Happy on Natsu's lap smiling "he's your birthday present" she said muffled.

Natsu just stared at Happy once more, Lisanna groaned, and Happy meowed staring back at Natsu. A small smile appeared on Natsu lips.

"Thanks" he mumbled. Lucy nodded taking the bagel she forgot was in her mouth in her hands. Cana clearly bored at Natsu's loss for words spoke up

"Marisa calls him Happy"

Natsu snorted "what kind of name is that?" he looked back at the cat who meowed and chuckled "he seems to like that name, I guess I'll keep it"

Lisanna examined the cat frowning "why is the poor thing blue?"

"Well_"

"How on Earthland could you be so irresponsible as to let the cat get affected by your hair products?"

Lucy twitched twisting her hair "that's not what happen" she muttered through her gritted teeth.

Cana who seemed to be enjoying herself happily collected all Happy's stuff and handed it to Lisanna. "The cat's last owner didn't watch it well enough and it played in blue hair dye"

Natsu turned to Lucy opening his mouth but after second thought closed it hanging his head. Cana clapped her hands

"I have a present for you too!" Cana walked to a shelf behind her and grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Lucy's eyes widened

 ** _'_** _"_ _WHY IS THIS SO HOT?!" I was literally stomping in place. Natsu looked at me dumbfounded "what's wrong Luce?" he looked at me worriedly "idiot!" I ran pass him to the kitchen grabbing a carton of milk. I continuously wiped the tears that keep reappearing on my face as I searched for my cup. "Natsu_ where is my_ cup" I kept sniffing. He shrugged with a look of confusion plastered to his face. Unable to take it for much longer I quickly twisted to cap off and drank from the gallon and collapsed to the ground. Natsu sat down inching towards me and poked my face. "Are you ok?" I just sniffed again. "I know what will cheer you up!" he beamed getting up. When he came back he had a glass with some kind of drink in it. "What is that?" I rose a brow standing up with his help. "Fire Whiskey!" I squealed resisting the urge the slap the cup out his hand and turned away scowling. "Weirdo" he laughed. I couldn't stay mad at him. I smiled -despite the fact my tongue felt like it was burnt off— "idiot"_ _ **'**_

Blushing Lucy went back to the bathroom to take a shower. Cana rose a brow watching Lucy leave and turned back to Natsu who silently took the whiskey.

"You seem to love hot things so when I was shopping at the liquor store I picked up the hottest thing they could offer" Natsu forced a smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

An hour has passed since Natsu and Lisanna left and Lucy came out wearing a floral Trina crop top and jean shorts. She grabbed a bag leaving their old bedroom.

Lucy hadn't realize she was spacing out until she noticed Cana flicking her forehead looking bored.

Noticing she was fully aware again Cana blinked cutely "aww, do you miss Happy already?" As much as Lucy wanted to retaliate she couldn't deny it so she simply nodded.

Lucy rolled her eyes to Cana's teasing and they entered a taxi going to a new neighborhood.

"Geez," Lucy sighed closing her eyes. "We find a good place to live but we have to quickly move out because of two people" Lucy got out of the taxi and waited for the moving truck as Cana bolted inside the apartment building.

After a couple of hours Cana and Lucy's new rooms were set up and so was the living room. Lucy plopped on her bed starting out of the balcony. She laughed quietly remembering Lucy and Cana arguing on who would get that room. When Lucy told Cana if bulgers looked through they might come to steal her liquors she knew that room was all hers.

"A penthouse is nice. It's not the same as Strawberry Street but two floors with lots of room is great" Lucy rolled in her new sheets "but at the same time I kinda miss my 700,000 jewel apartment rather than this 900,000 jewel one.

Hours later after the moving men left leaving a couple of boxes Lucy and Cana were watching television in the living room. "Ok" Cana grunted. Lucy turned to Cana who was getting up.

"Going to work now?" Cana nodded "which one" Lucy asked

"Going to the clothes store. See ya' Lacy" Cana waved and Lucy rolled her eyes waving back. _'"Today feels like it's going to be an in interesting day…"'_ Both Lucy and Cana recalled Cana's words from earlier.

Lucy stretched in her plain nightgown filling out some papers on a robbing incident they happened before. "Ok so this was… Yesterday which was the 22nd… at 9:36 p.m. on Raven Tail Road… Identified 24 year old male attempted to rob Magn_ what was that?" Lucy jumped at the sound of something being hit.

She worriedly looked around but rolled her eyes –for the umpteenth time—and back to her work.

After a couple of seconds the sound returned and Lucy was spooked out when she heard a creak. Lucy gasped as she saw her unlocked window being opened and grabbed a plastic stick from under her gown. Don't question why she had a police weapon under her dress.

She next tried to knock the invader off until she noticed who she was hitting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NATSU?!" Lucy screamed at him "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVE?"

"I see you still don't lock your windows" he ignored her blaring and flung his legs over her window sill. "Hey, you should be happy I'm here. You left something in your other place. Lucy puffed her cheeks questioningly (and still a bit angry).

Natsu took her hands and placed two heart shaped earrings in them. Lucy hid her blush realizing it was the earrings he gave her;

 ** _'_** _I rubbed my eyes checking the clock then looked at my giddy boyfriend "what's going on?" I literally rolled off the bed to be caught by Natsu. "I got a present for your birthday Luce!" I stared at me "at 4:30 in the morning? Besides my birthday isn't even in this month" he grinned "I know, I was just really excited to give this to you Luce!" I punched his face lightly yawning "what is it?" he took out a box from his drawer and handed it to me. I gazed at the fancy wrap 'how much was this?' I wondered silently pulling off the red ribbon. When I took off the cover there was two small heart shaped earrings. I smiled putting them on and hugged Natsu. "I know you like star but I couldn't find any star earrings so I just got you this. I shook my head "no, it's ok. I love them but…" Natsu looked down at me "These probably costed a lot" I mumbled. Natsu gave me his famous wide grin "no, it was fine. I'd only get you something you would really like!" I nodded "I know"_ _ **'**_

 **Lucy POV**

I blinked feeling bitten with anger and sadness but took the earrings nonetheless. But still, something's up. "Is that it? You're telling me you walked to a COMPLETELY different neighborhood to simply give me earrings?" I found myself getting angry "just out of the small bit of goodness in your heart you_" he took a box with lots of paper in his hands "oh, that makes SO much sense I mean it…" my voice trailed off as I saw the words 'dear mom' written in bold black ink.

I gasped reaching out for the box but Natsu backed away a bit. I clenched my fist _'did he come to brag in my face or what?'_ "Give me my box" I demanded both happily and impatiently. He simply shook his head "what?"

"If I give you this here box, you need have to own me a favor, whatever it is" I swear, if I were in a cartoon my jaw would've hit the floor. _'Seriously?!'_

"So you came here so I can do whatever you wanted?!" thinking about it for a couple of seconds he nodded.

"Well yeah if you wanna put it that way"

I felt my eyes roll. "Fine, it better not be something crazy or I'm not keeping my promise" I muttered quickly taking my precious

box away from his clutches.

I yawned collecting my scattered papers noticing Natsu's gaze on it. "This is paperwork on an incident I took care of a couple of days before your birthday" I quickly spotted a scowl form on his face

"Did you miss me so much that you memorized everything about me?"

I turned to give him a deadly glare "as if I would feel that way about a murder. I just have long term memory_ I don't easily forget things" I turned away quickly hoping he didn't notice the deep sadness in my eyes 'that jerk…' I took a deep breath "ok it's time to go!" I said trying to push him out of my room. When I got to the living room he frowned.

"Hold up a sec, isn't your bodyguard coming soon?"

 _'_ _Huh?'_ I stared at him "he'll be here in at least 3 days" he frowned even more.

"What if I know what I want when that guy is around?" irritation flowed through me as I wrote a number on a piece of paper nearby. Natsu gave me a sly look.

"I thought you told Erza he couldn't give us your number" I let out an annoyed sigh rubbing my forehead

"It's Cana's!" I pushed him to the elevator

 _BOOM_. I stopped feeling a shiver run through my spine as rain could be heard pouring beyond the windows. As I trembled helplessly Natsu crossed his arms

"Oh yeah, you don't like thunder. I not going home until the rain lets up" normally I wouldn't care and would have forced him to leave but this weather is unfortunately not giving me enough strength to do so. I sighed watching Natsu sit on the couch kicking his legs up on the coffee table.

"Down" I growled. He didn't spare me a glance but still stuck his tongue out and slowly brought his feet down to my satisfaction. I felt my stomach growl so I headed to the kitchen to make a bowl of cheese popcorn. When I came back to the living room Natsu was already watching some basketball game. A stood for a while but my legs begged to sit down so I groaned CAUTIONLY sitting next to Natsu with maybe 2 feet worth of space between us.

After a while of boredly eating popcorn and watching basketball Natsu stretched barely brushing his arm on my lips. I immediately curled my lips feeling my cheeks heat up. I was about to strike his head but he didn't flinch at all _'he didn't notice?'_ I shifted a bit. I guess I'd let it slide.

I swear if I had to watch another basketball game or listen to Natsu rage or cheer every time a basket was made I was going to go crazy. "So um… Why aren't you with Lisanna?" keeping it simply I guess. He quickly stole some my popcorn "hey!" I moved sitting even farther away from him.

"She's at work" he threw the popcorn in this mouth like it was some kind of vacuum.

"Really? What does she do for a living?" I asked out of curiosity. Instead of answering he furrowed his brows and growled at me. "Hey, this is my house! I don't care if it's still raining, I can kick you out"

 **Normal POV**

Natsu sighed running his fingers through his hair sighing "she's the owner of a store.

"Wait what about_"

"Happy? He's with Lisanna" Not caring for more information Lucy turned her head back to the Tv that was now. Not much happened in the next hour the rain let up a little which was good and Natsu stole most of her remaining popcorn even when she was guarding it. "I'm going to use the bathroom" Natsu stated going upstairs.

"Please tell me he didn't go in my bathroom, Please tell me he didn't go in my bathroom" Lucy chanted to herself quickly. She never was a person who liked cleaning after others. Lucy shot her head at the stairs at the sound of things breaking. "What the heck?!" she rushed upstairs to find out Natsu somehow managed to break 2 picture frames, a vase and bowl of strawberries. Lucy twitched.

"Sorry," Natsu carelessly apologized and tripped. Now, as Natsu started to fall his instincts took over and he grabbed the first thing his hand could find. Now that wouldn't have been SO bad if Lucy's gown was the quote on quote, 'first thing his hand could find'.

Lucy screamed with her face flushed when her gown actually ripped. Natsu hung his head "sorry, I didn't mean to it was an honest accident" Natsu looked up at Lucy who's eyes were covered by her bangs. She pointed to the elevator

"Leave right now" Natsu raised a brow but ran when Lucy's hair uncovered her eyes which burned with anger.

Lucy went straight to her room and opened her wardrobe changing into some pink and orange pants and a white t-shirt. Lucy went downstairs to leave up the popcorn some dropped when she ran upstairs and throw out her beautiful but now ripped gown. _'Thank goodness I left my bra on today'_ Lucy collapsed on the couch when she was done cleaning the popcorn.

 _DING_. Lucy lazily turned to the elevator and saw Cana happily walking in. "Hey Rushi! I got my paycheck today!"

"Awesome" Lucy smiled wearily getting up. Cana tilted her head.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Lucy wrinkled her nose turning away

"I don't want to talk about it" Cana put her bag down at a table smirking.

"I had a feeling today was going to be an interesting day" Lucy blinked remembering Cana saying that.

"Hey Cana" Lucy finally looked back at her "warn me next time you think something interesting is going to happen okay?"

"Oh?" Cana sat next to Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes sighing

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE. I know it's been a while, so sorry! I was a little behind but everything is gone now. It was fun typing this chapter, sometimes I surprise myself when I read my plan outs . Thanks for reading, please follow favorite and review ~**

 **Ciao!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 10:** What are you planning Lizzie?


	10. News about next chapter!

**Heylo everyAPRIL How are you on this fine April day? So today I've been thinking, this been a very long while since I updated I know, but allow me to explain myself. I unfortunately have bad news... I remember when I first made fanfics I would update like every since weekend, no matter how lazy I felt, or on matter what I was doing. I didn't mind sitting or laying down on my bed typing plans for future chaps because I had a passion to do it and I loved thinking about how my readers would react to different parts of my stories. I know I had a laugh and a bit of cringing at some parts *sweatdrops***

 **Recently however, I've been procrastinating and thinking "oh I'll finish it later," but next thing you know it's night time and since I really just wanna cannonball into bed and sleep I think, "oh, I'll just do it tomorrow." It's been like that for a really long while and after months of not touching my laptop and letting it collect dust, I realized_ I lost my passion to write stories. I'm really sorry, the stories practically just started and now I'm ending it but I really can't. For a while I didn't even READ fanfictioms but it was just a phase, and that phase is ending my friends. I'm discontinuing my two stories but I really hope you understand my reasoning.**

 **If not, I guess that's acceptable though.**

 **One more thing, this is REEEAAALLLYYYY important so please keep reading!**

 ******************************************** ** _HAPPY LATE APRIL FOOLS DAY!**************************************_**

 **In all sseriousness though, I promise both stories will be updated by next Sunday!**


	11. What are you planning Lizzie?

**Heylo how are you. It's been a while, but I'm not discontinuing this or my other story so don't worry. Since there's not much to talk about let's just start the story:**

 **Chapter 10:** What are you planning Lizzie?

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The sun rays felt good as it shone through the window. Lucy yawned getting up and stretched. "That's strange" Lucy looked around for the missing blue fluff that should've meowed unhappily when she got up. Putting on her slippers she opened her bedroom door "Happy?" she called out.

Cana, who was strolling through the hallways took a sip of her morning booze "are you still half asleep?" she asked smiling "you gave it away remember?" Lucy processed Cana's words then sighed.

"I'm just so used to HIM being he-" _BING!_ Lucy and Cana turned around at the sound of the elevator opening. Lucy grabbed her taser and rushed to the stair railing peeking over it. Relief flushed over her as Levy walked through the doors on the elevator. Squealing Lucy rushed down the stairs with Cana walking behind her. Lucy ran into Levy hugging her. Noticing the taser Levy giggled.

"Did you get surprised when the elevator randomly opened?" Lucy blushed a bit nodding.

"I would've tased you if I didn't know it was you" Lucy mumbled. Levy rolled her eyes smiling.

"You should really make some kind of doorway so not just anyone can enter" Levy said sternly. Lucy nodded again and Cana eyed them weirdly as she passed by.

"I sure have a weird family." Lucy let out a small pout and Levy smiled.

"You're one to talk!" they laughed. Lucy and Levy followed a specific address on Levy's phone. "There they are!" Lucy pointed to a bench where Erza and Wendy were waiting. "Hey guys," Lucy waved as her and Levy walked closer.

Wendy beamed "I'm so excited you're here! Since Loke is coming soon we won't be able to head out together much… Anyways, where should we go first?"

Lucy shrugged "I'm cool going wherever, I just want to have fun"

Wendy's stomach growled a tiny bit. Blushing Wendy turned to the girls "sorry, I overslept and on top of that Natsu was visiting and questioned where I was going several times…"

Lucy's calm state darken a bit at the name of him. Keeping her inner peace she waved it off "its ok, we'll grab something after what we do first"

Levy put a finger to her face "we could go to that new amusement park and head on some rides" she suggested.

"I'd second that" Wendy and Lucy nodded and everyone turned to Erza.

They all sweatdropped as Erza's eyes sparkled brighter than any star in the galaxy. "I think we should all see a romantic play with warriors and princesses"

Lucy chuckled a bit nervously "I'm guessing you have a play like that in mind?"

Lucy thought she'd ask though, then answer was pretty clear. "But the park sounds pre_!" Wendy didn't dare finish her sentence as Erza slowly turned to her "actually, I think a play is a WAY better idea than a silly old park right guys?" Wendy squeaked as Lucy and Levy shook their heads yes like bobble heads.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll meet you guys in the theater!" Lucy waved running into a store to use the restroom. When she was done she saw Levy waiting at the entrance.

"I thought I should wait for my cousin" Levy smiled. Lucy smiled back and they walked around the streets, heading to the theater until something interesting caught Lucy's eye.

"Hey Levy, look at that big store over there!" they two looked across the street to see the biggest department store they ever seen before.

"Gokai? That's a strange name" Levy examined the store with Lucy.

"I heard each floor is based off a different type of store, a food store, clothes store… toy store!" Lucy recalled. "Maybe we should go window shopping in case one day we want to come back here."

"I agree, let's check a few floors quickly so we can meet up with Wendy and Erza." Crossing the street Lucy and Levy entered the store walking through the first floor.

"These are really nice clothes" Lucy noticed in awe. Through the second floor was sports equipment store. They had different types of sports balls, rackets, and even a mini golf, soccer, basketball courts to have fun. "One more floor," Lucy stated. And it was a plushie store. Levy and Lucy looked at all the cute adorable stuffed animals and creatures. When the girls were about to leave a cute adorable snowman creature caught Lucy's eyes. Gasping she subconsciously strolled to the plushie.

"Isn't this just the cutest thing ever Levy?!" before Levy fully opening her mouth to respond Lucy interrupted "And it reminds me a lot like… Plue…" Lucy thought about her deceased pet.

Levy patted Lucy's shoulder "how about we make this your plushie Plue?" in her mind that sounded weird but Lucy didn't mind. Rushing to leave they sped to the nearest cashier.

The cashier had their hair in a hat and their back faced to Lucy and Levy. "Excuse me," Lucy cleared her throat.

"Oh... sorry one second!" the cashier was fixing some items behind her. When the cashier started to turn around Lucy looked down at the plushie.

"Excuse but how much would this be?" Levy stood wide eyes behind Lucy.

"Um Lucy…" Lucy turned to Levy questionably. Levy pointed to the cashier and Lucy suddenly understood as she followed Levy's finger. In front of the girls was a white haired girl that they unfortunately happened to know. Paying no mind to the snarl that grew on Lisanna's face Lucy smiled.

"Lisanna? Oh how ARE you?" Lucy exclaimed. Lisanna suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and as calmly as possible looked Lucy in the eyes.

"That would be $5.47 _miss_ " Lucy could practically HEAR Lisanna gritting her teeth. Levy folded her arms in amusement.

"Nice place you're working in. I'm curious as to know what lengths you went to just to work here as an intern"

"Listen Lev- I mean… Miss, this is my store" Lucy and Levy turned to each other brows raised and looked back at Lisanna.

"…."

"….."

"…. But seriously, how did you?"

Lisanna sighed "are you going to purchase that misses?" Lucy silently nodded. "Thank you for stopping by" Lisanna said calmly as Lucy and Levy. "Hmmp" Lisanna mumbled _'it's as if they knew I was here? Am I crazy or are they here to bother me?'_

"That was so touching" Erza wiped her eyes with a cloth for what seemed like the 100th time. The play, was undeniably amazing but no one loved it as much as Erza did. "NO!" Erza jumped getting her popcorn all over the ground around her. "Milena! Don't trust him! DON'T BELIEVE HIS LIES!" Erza sobbed so everyone could hear. Lucy and the others sunk in their seats blushing. Never in their lives have they gotten so many strange, and not to mention ANNOYED looks in their lives. Somewhere during the movie a very pissed off person stormed over to Erza.

"Hey! WOULD YOU BE QUIET? Some of us are trying to enjoy the movie!" Wendy gulped. This poor, poor guy does not know who he just yelled at… Smiling weakly Levy nodded at Erza.

Wendy chuckled nervously "you really showed that person to be quiet during a play Erza-san…" Erza smiled and everyone followed her from a couple of feet away. If anyone asks, they don't know this person and they never seen her before in their lives.

"This is on me" Lucy smiled giving the man in the booth $75.

"That's… 125 credits" Erza calculated.

Levy beamed happily "think about all the rides we could go on!"

Wendy smiled too tugging at the end of her sweater. "The weather got warmer, just like the weather reporter said this morning. Let's change into our lighter clothes" she lifted up the plastic bag in her hands. Everyone nodded racing each other to the colorful beach tents.

"Let feels better" Lucy flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. Lucy wore a sleeveless blue T-shirt and jean shorts. Wendy was the next to come out. Her blue hair in a low side bun and the sides of her hair out. She spun around in her floral pink dress and stretched.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to hit the rides" she squealed.  
Levy came out after Wendy with her neck-length hair out and her bangs tied back with her favorite orange headband. Lucy shook her head.

"No way Levs" Lucy walked over to Levy to take out the ends of Levy's white and pink poka dotted shirt out of her black leggings.

"Aw, but I think it's better tucked in" Levy sighed. Lucy gave her a look. "Well… I bet Wendy agrees!" at the sound of her name Wendy awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "Really? No one?" Levy said gloomily. The girls were startled by the sound of metal clanging against each other. They were in shock when Erza come out in a sleeveless white button down T-shirt and a short blue skirt_ that was covered in _metal armor_!

"Erza-san?" Wendy stared at the red haired woman.

"Erza… isn't that a bit…" Lucy rolled her eyes to find the perfect words Erza looked at them confused.

"Much?" Levy finished Lucy's sentence for her.

Erza folded her arms "what do you mean?" Everyone face-palmed.

"Never mind let's just go on the rides" Lucy pushed them to the park.

"AAHHHHHH!"

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

"GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

"Wendy the ride didn't even start yet"

"Oh, right I knew that" Wendy chuckled awkwardly. The ride started up and Wendy squirmed in her seat, which by the way, was practically squeezing her lungs. "I REGRET EVERYTHING!" Wendy screamed when the ride shot through the air.

"That was AWESOME" Lucy jumped in the air. Levy smiled and Erza nodded in approval. "What did you think Wen- ueww…" Wendy's messed up hair and terrified face would like to differ. Levy brushed Wendy's hair down when Erza's stomach growled. "Let's get lunch" Lucy suggested and everyone agreed considering they completely forgot to do it earlier.

Passing by the rides they walked through the beach. "It's so pretty here at nighttime" Lucy walked slowly along with the others.

"Hey!" The girls turned to Levy who was being splashed by a group of boys.

"Hey! Don't splash my cousin!" Lucy exclaimed and cupped her hands in the ocean to splash them back. When Lucy was started to get splashed too Erza got angry and splashed the boys angrily. Wendy wasn't planning on joining them until a boy started splashing her.

"Romeo?!" Wendy blushed "w-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hargeon?!"

Romeo blushed too. "Yeah, but my family is visiting relatives in Magnolia so, now I'm here." While Wendy and Romeo exchanged phone numbers and chatted (ignoring the fact they were still getting splashed with water) the others had a very competitive water fight.

"I can't believe them" Lucy took her hair out of her ponytail so it would dry faster. "At night you're swimming when a group of girls pass by and you splash them?! What jerks!" she threw her hands up in the air. Lucy turn to the silent Wendy. "So Wens? How was it?"

Wendy looked up "huh?"

Lucy smirked. "Oh you know, catching up with your _boyfriend_."

Wendy's whole face turned red "w-what?! N-no! I-it's not like that!"

"Sure" Levy rolled her tongue. Everyone laughed when Wend sighed in defeat. She was so fun to tease.

After everyone ordered their food they sat down at a table with an umbrella under it.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" Lucy asked. Everyone nodded. "I think we should all head home after this" Lucy squeezed a strand of her damp hair.

"Sure, but before that can we go to the arcade and the booths where we could win plushies?" Wendy stuffed the rest of her hot dog in her mouth.

Lucy squeezed Plue against her cheek. "Sounds cool, what do you girls thinks?"

Levy clearly looking a bit tired nodded and Erza replied yeah. Since Lucy didn't finish her lemonade but she didn't want everyone to wait her Lucy took the drink with her. After Wendy won a big stuffed bear Lucy turned around anxiously to find another booth. "Hey guys how about we go over-"

"UUUGGHHH!" a girl yelled when Lucy bumped into her slipping her leftover lemonade on her.

"I am so sor… Lisanna?!" Lucy looked at her in shock. She couldn't get enough of her in one day could she? Lisanna stood furiously and turned to the person next to her.

"Natsu! Look what she done!" Lisanna screamed pointing to her shirt.

"Why are you always trying to cause trouble Lucy?!" Natsu yelled at her.

"Hey! Don't yell at-"

"Stop yelling at everyone Natsu!" Wendy stamped her foot on the ground "I'm surprised you haven't permanently lost your voice!"

"Wendy?! Why are you here?! Didn't I tell you not to speak with Lucy?!"

"Stop yelling at her! You're not the boss of her" Levy yelled in Natsu's face.

"Oh yeah? Well guess who her older brother is!" Natsu shot back.

"That doesn't give you the right to tell her what to do!" Erza joined the argument. Lisanna screamed grabbing the attention of everyone passing by.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?! I know you did because you're always starting something! Why can't you stop bothering us?!" Lisanna stepped a little too close to Lucy. Lucy wanted to yelled back, maybe push her away and ask if she knows what personal space is, but then she'll look retarded in front of all these people and to her greatest detest, give Lisanna just what she wanted.

Lucy inhaled deeply and counted to 10 in her head before letting the air out. "How am I starting something, when you're the only one screaming?" Lucy responded calmly. A couple of people in the crowd around them said 'oooohhhh' and there was a few laughs.

"OH YEAH WELL I DON'T-"

"Don't what?" Lucy cut her off. "Know how to act in public? Know how to control their anger? Don't realized your failed attempts to embarrass me and make me seem stupid in front of this crowd of people is only making YOURSELF seem stupid?" the crowd was growing loud with cheers and laughter. Lisanna bit her lip. Her plan was seen through AND on top of that, backfired. She stormed away and Natsu chased after her, after making sure to give Lucy one long glare.

"Let's just go home now" Wendy suggested. Everyone agreed.

"See you Lucy" Levy hugged her as they stopped in front of the apartment. "I can't sleepover today but I promise another time" Lucy nodded yawning.

"I'm home" Lucy called out to no one in particular but still got an 'uh huh' from Cana who was eating popcorn and laying on the couch watching a movie. After taking a quick shower and Lucy dried her hair she tied it into a ponytail. "This day ended off stressful." She mumbled getting under the covers of her bed. "I'm just going to relax until Loke finally gets her" she turned to her side to get a good night's rest.

 **Meanwhile**

' _Ugh! I can't believe she made me look like a fool!'_ Lisanna flung herself in bed. _'I hate how she always one-ups me and when I get angry she stays completely calm'_ she listened to the water flow of the shower Natsu was having. Happy meowed and crawled into Lisanna's arms. She actually loves Happy (when she doesn't think about the fact he was a birthday give to HER boyfriend by LUCY). Scratching one of Happy's favorite spots she closed her eyes. "You'll see Happy, I'll get her one day, once a find a sensitive spot I could strike, I'll attack" Lisanna mumbled closing her eyes. Happy meowed confusedly

* * *

 **Hello hello hello! Whhhhaaattttt'ssss up? It's been a while I know but here's the new chapter. I'm really sorry but I've just been procrastinating to the max lately and when I do type I type 300 words then take the rest of the day off so sorry. I've been thinking, we haven't seen Gajeel in a while have we? I'm going to try to add him in the next chapter somehow. Since my laptop is fixed and everything is dandy right now so see you soon. Ciao!**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 11:** Leave me alone you annoying bodyguard!


End file.
